The Legacy Of The Last Hokage
by Iohc-cire
Summary: When Naruto finds new power given to him by the Hokages.His training changes and shortened. Danger reveals itself after the chunin exams. Naruto fights the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Konoha's most feared enemy. Pairings:NaruHina,SasuSaku,Itachi
1. Chapter 1:Leaving Home

**The Legacy of The Last Hokage**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

TA DA

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja woke up in the same state as always. Lazily kicking off his blankets and slowly rising to see what time it was. "9:30 … might as well get up" Naruto said.

Naruto yawned and quickly arose out of his sleepy state. He then put on a happy smile as he saw his picture of team 7. Then slowly it became a frown.

"Sasuke, why did you leave" thought Naruto as he kept staring at his picture. Naruto smiles at Sakura, the pink haired ninja he dreamed of. Naruto's smile disappeared as a question popped into his head.

"Do I love Sakura?" Naruto said aloud. "Of course I do … but not really … What is love?"

He looked at the clock again.

"10:30? Wow, time passes quickly."

He quickly jumped out of bed, started to boil some water, brushed his teeth, and slipped on his orange jumpsuit. He quickly made ramen and started eating on his way out of his apartment.

Then suddenly he saw a bright light of the sun reflecting off of a telescope lens. It was held in the hands of a white-haired old man. He was drooling and having a nose bleed, who was looking at naked women from a safe distance.

"Ero-Senin!!" said Naruto, "Stop looking at naked women you womanizer"

The women in the bathhouse quickly screamed and ran away. Jiraya stood there crying because 'research' had been interrupted.

"N-A-R-U-T-O" said Jiraya.

"Serves you right, you've been away for months and I began my 3 year training!!" Naruto said, "and you go peeking anyway!!"

"Why … you little," Jiraya murmured.

"Can I train now?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes, in fact you're leaving at the end of the day."

"What, you really mean it, I'll train non-stop."

"Naruto say your goodbyes and pack your things. Meet me at the north gate at 7:00pm sharp." Jiraya concluded and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Naruto quickly ran off, jumping up and down.

"Let's see … I have to say goodbye to Sakura, and Kakashi, the old man and Ayame, Gai's squad, Kurenai's squad, Asuma's team and finally Tsunade." Naruto thought, trying hard not to forget. "Wait, I've got money left over from my missions, I could get them all a gift." Naruto now ran off very quickly.

He first went across town finding gifts, then realized that it would take way too long. Then he got an idea.

"Kage Bushin Nojutsu!" He produced 17 clones, and it took him a while to do the math.

Konoha was very loud and "Excuse me," "Sorry," and "Pardon me" were heard all over the village. It took 3 hours to finally buy all the gifts.

Naruto first found Kakashi in front of the KIA monument.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto?" replied Kakashi, "Why are you here?"

"I was trying to find you."

"Hmmm … Are you trying to pull a prank?"

"No"

"Need help in training?"

"No"

"Need to borrow some money?"

"No …"

"Then why are you looking for me?" Kakashi said as he slouched to his right.

"Well ... you see … I … I wanted to thank you for being such a good teacher, although I still think you're lazy and too laid back."

Kakashi's eyes widened hearing the 'thank you for a good teacher' part. Then his head went down hearing the lazy part.

"So … umm … here you go sensei." Naruto held out a wrapped present. (Not well wrapped)

Kakashi then received it and opened it. Kakashi stared at it and wiped a tear from his eye. It was Icha Icha paradise volume 9 not out in stores, limited edition deluxe package.

"Naruto thank you so much," Kakashi screamed, "but why are you giving this to me now?"

"Well I'm going to train with Jiraya and won't be back in a long time." Naruto said bashfully.

"Well Naruto, good luck in your journey. I'll give you this as something to keep you busy."

Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll.

"In this scroll contains over 200 jutsu's that I have copied. Learn them well."

"Thank you so much sensei, and goodbye," said Naruto, running at increasingly high speeds.

"I still have some gifts to deliver," Naruto yelled.

Kakashi just watched the boy run and then he laughed.

"Naruto, your heart is as pure as your mother and you have you father's courage and strength." Kakashi said as he looked to the KIA monument then to the Hokage monuments.

Then his eye looked from left to right and he opened up his new book and began to read.

Naruto ran to Gai-sensei's team training area.

"Fuzzy brows and giant fuzzy brows," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you burn with the flame of youth," said Gai and Lee.

Naruto just sighed and gave Lee and Gai very special training weights. He gave Tenten a guillotine blade which she adored. Neji received a fishing rod and a tackle box.

"Naruto, why did you get me a fishing rod?"

"Uhhh … I don't know," replied Naruto.

Everyone fell back anime style except Nauto of course.

"Well I guess I was in a rush but I think it's a good way to relax. It really is a good hobby."

"I never went fishing before … Hey why not? I actually feel excited. Thanks Naruto."

"Naruto, good luck with your training and I hope you get stronger and the flame of youth grow and burn even in the coldest of winters!" said Lee.

"Thanks Lee, you too," Naruto said, "I think."

Everyone dropped except Lee and Gai.

Naruto made his way to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and Sakura answered.

"Naruto, why are you here?" said Sakura.

"Well … you see …"

"If you're going to ask me on a date the answer is no."

"I'm not here to ask you on a date"

"For the last time Naruto I said … Wait, did you just say you're not here to ask me on a date?"

"Yes, I'm going to train and won't be back for 3 years so I bought you a present," Naruto said, "Gee, am I that predictable?"

"Here you go," said Naruto as he summoned an expensive medical ninja book. (The book is 100 pounds) "Sorry, I couldn't bring it here by hand."

"Naruto, that's okay … wow this is a really good book," said Sakura examining it. "How did you know to find such a good book?"

"I found the biggest one any of my shadow clones could find."

"Naruto you baka," said Sakura, "Thanks for the book and good luck on your training. You'd better come back stronger. Goodbye Naruto."

Naruto gave her the 'nice guy' pose and said his unfailing line, "Believe it," and ran off.

He bought Shikamaru a rubix cube, bought Chouji a year supply of chips, but in his case it was about a month's. He bought Asuma a gun shaped lighter. He also bought Ino some sapphire earrings. He continued to the ramen shop and gave Ayame a simple yet beautiful kimono, and the Old man some really shiny and useful kitchen utensils. Ayame gave a wink and blushed, and the Old man gave him extra ramen.

Naruto continued running but since he has been running all day, he left his coat and shirt at his apartment when he went back to get Kurenai's team's gifts.

He ran right into Hinata. At first Hinata thought it was some villager in a hurry.

She said, "Gamen, it was my fault."

"I'm sorry Hinata, I was running trying to find you and the rest of team 8," said Naruto.

Hinata just froze, 'Naruto-kun is on top of me with no shirt.'

"Ahhhhh," she screamed out of embarrassment and like last time would have resulted in Naruto flying across the street. (You know the episode where Hinata head butts Naruto in the hospital.) Naruto would have been flying across the street but Naruto was so close to Hinata's face. It resulted in Hinata slamming her lips on Naruto's lips. Naruto was knocked out cold by the force of the accidental kiss. Hinata fainted because the event was just too much for her. Luckily, Kiba and Shino were just around the corner with Kurenai-sensei and saw the hilarious incident. Kiba and Kurenai laughed but the scary thing was Shino was almost laughing but was barely able to hold the laughter. Kiba and Shino woke up Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata were so embarrassed. Naruto just looked bown with his face red. Hinata was tapping her fingers at an unstable moment and her face was as red as volcano .

"H-ina-ta I got som-eth-ing for y-ou," Naruto said.

"For m-e?" Hinata said. Naruto handed her a platinum necklace with a heart and a picture of Naruto. On the inside engraved it said, "believe it."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I really love it and I'm sorry for ki-"

"Hinata, I'm sorry too … ummm …" Hinata's heart stopped 'he didn't like the kiss'

"Hinata I – I'd like to get some time to get to know you." Hinata's heart went to stopped from working overtime.

"I'd lo-ve t-o," she stuttred out the words.

"But Hinata-chan, I have to train with Ero-senin, but when I get back we can have our date. Okay?"

"Okay," Hinata said sounding a little depressed.

Naruto gave Shino a special ointment for his bugs that was supposed to help the itches it gave him. He gave Kiba a rare instrument called a harmonica. They both enjoyed their gifts, especially Shino. Naruto gave Kurenai expensive shampoo and soap. She also thanked Naruto for these giftf.

Naruto asked what time it was. "What time is it?

"It's 6:30pm," said Kiba

"There's just enough time to pack up and go and one other thing," said Naruto.

He grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "I'll be back soon, I'll miss you Hinata-chan."

He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. He ran off waving his hand as Hinata shyly waved goodbye. Hinata kept touching her sheek and was in awe at what had just happened.

"Kiba-kun?" said Hinata.

"Yes?"

"Today is the greatest day of my life yet, please carry me home." After she said this she collapsed.

Kiba and Shino shouted, "Hinata!! Hinata!!," but she was out like a light.

"Naruto, you're not late," Jiraya said, "but if you were a few seconds later, I would have left." Then they started walking out of the village.

"Hey Ero-senin. What is love?" said Naruto with a calm smile on his face and sighed romantically.

"Hmpf … Love is something beyond my reach but it seems you got lucky this time around eh?" Jiraya laughed.

"Yeah, I did," Naruto said continuing walking.

Jiraya stopped and was surprised, then became serious.

"Love is … a form of strength and a form of a powerful bond. Love not only attracts a couple by looks and beauty or popularity, but also by their soul and mind."

Naruto watched Jiraya and caught up with him and smiled.

"I guess love works in mysterious ways," said Naurto as Jiraya eyed him carefully.

"Oh."

"You know what love is yet you're not sure what it is."

"I see."

"Love is not driven by beauty alone. It is driven by affection for each other's souls."

"Naruto, I could not have put it better myself."

REVIEWS PEOPLE REVIEWS PLEASE!!1


	2. Chapter 2:Naruto's kekegenkai

_**The Legacy of the Last Hokage**_

**Chapter 1: Naruto's power**

**"Even Though We Didn't Say It Naruto…….You're Naïve Naruto" said Sasuke**

**"Even Though We Didn't Say It Sasuke……..We were Friends" said Naruto**

**"RASENGAN!!" **

**"CHIDORI !!"**

**"Sasuke!!" Shouted Naruto awakening from his dream.**

Naruto sighed, as Jiraya snored away. The soft rustle of the river calmed him. He chucked a rock into the lake. It had only been two months, yet he was homesick. He missed his home. Where, the leaves rustled gently across the sky. His friends and allies would always be there. A fresh, bowl of ramen always waited for him. He stared at the night sky. The years would change, the seasons will fade, bad times will come, but the stars remain. At least that's what Jiraya said. His blue eyes glimmered in the starlight.

"I wonder if the Hokages ever looked at the night sky?" said Naruto

Naruto continued looking onto the sky. It felt like an eternity but something pressed him to look on.

_"Naruto" whispered the wind_

Naruto straightened his posture and turned pale." Wh-Who are You?"

_"My power you shall wield!" said the entity "I am your predecessor"_

"What?" said Naruto

"Put your hand out to the wind My Chakra will be yours, "whispered the wind

Naruto put his hand out to the wind. He felt afraid. Something was familiar about his presence, he felt drawn to him or…whatever it was.

_**"Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh champion of the village hidden in the leaves"**_ said the entity, in unison with different voices in unison _**"The Weight of the village lies in your hands"**_

_"Naruto I give you my strength, but my wisdom you must learn on your own" said the wind as it faded away._

Naruto's eyes dilated and shut themselves. He fainted on the spot.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" said Jiraya "wake up, we don't have all day"

Naruto felt tired and strangely his body was exhausted. He yawned, and surprisingly didn't say anything. His eyes wandered, to his hands, to the floor, to Jiraya and then the ground. His eyes retained their focus and peered at his stomach. It growled.

"I'm hungry" said Naruto rubbing his eyes

"Yah, we'll stop and make some breakfast" said Jiraya making a fire and he boiled some water. "While we wait let's resume your training"

"Just Tell Me What to DO!!" said Naruto excitedly

"Defeat me, if you can" said Jiraya

Naruto used shadow clone jutsu and produced 1000 clones. They all charged at Jiraya.

Jiraya used a few hand signs, and said "Ninja Art: Nino Gizo (Lions mane Jutsu)

His hair covered his body and extended to all of the clones. It dispelled all of them. Naruto then desperately tried forming a rasengan. He didn't have time to summon a clone. Naruto discovered it was a complete rasengan. He ran at Jiraya, who was still in his cocoon of spikes. Jiraya was shocked; usually Naruto needs a clone to make a rasengan. Therefore, he wasn't expected or prepared to counter act high level ninjutsu. Therefore, Naruto's clone usually gave it away. Jiraya formed his own rasengan just in time.

'Usually I out think the kid, using simple ninjutsu that disposes of his assault but, now it's a matter of strength now' thought Jiraya

The two Rasengans collided with each other. Jiraya noticed that his Rasengan had only one more layers of charka then Naruto's. They both were pushed away from each other. Naruto tumbled to the ground and faltered. He got up again this time with more determination. He formed the Rasengan with in his hand instantly. Jiraya noted that the wind around the rasengan formed its shape. Naruto ran at Jiraya, steadily and then found an incredible burst of speed. A faint trace of yellow hair and lightning was all Jiraya saw.

'Leaping Thunder God Jutsu' thought Jiraya as Naruto's Rasengan hit his stomach. 'The Technique not even the sharingan can trace'

Jiraya spun around, and around faster and faster. He then created a crater in the side of a mountain. Jiraya was amazed by the power in the rasengan it nearly, matched his. He coughed up some blood.

"Pervy Sage are you, alright? "Said Naruto alarmed

"I'm fine Naruto, just a bruise" said Jiraya 'Yah, Right'

"Pervy Sage….."Said Naruto

"Yes, what's the matter" said Jiraya

"I- I- I don't feel tired at all" said Naruto awkwardly" I usually collapse when I use this much chakra, but I don't even feel tired"

'This is Strange….. It is true Naruto usually needs his red chakra , to summon a thousand clones, perform the rasengan twice and the thunder god jutsu takes enormous amounts of chakra.' Inquired Jiraya' it's like some Powerful Shinobi has added on to his power…….not just any Shinobi either………..I wonder'

"Pervy Sage?" said Naruto getting worried

Jiraya looked at him serious, and then stared at him.

"Naruto, I want you to cut those rocks by picturing sharp blades" said Jiraya

Naruto stared at Jiraya, to find a hint of a Joke. Then he failed and tried to cut the rocks. Naruto stared at the rocks and almost instantly. The rocks were cut to pieces.

Jiraya nodded and smiled.

"Naruto you have the wind keke gen kai "said Jiraya "it must have activated overnight"

"So ….. Does this affect my training" said Naruto

"Yes, it does your training will be cut handsomely due to your new sum of chakra." Said Jiraya "I was going to increase your stamina and usage of the rasengan but now that's taken care of I'll help you master different Justus and Techniques that suit you"

"But, you mean for three years I was only going to learn those two things" said Naruto.

"Yes, give or take one or two tricks" said Jiraya "Oh and guess what your going back to the village a year and a half early"

I could barely contain myself; my friends were only 10 months away. He then remembered the chunin exams would start again. Later that day Jiraya treated Naruto to Ramen. They later checked into a hotel and Naruto collapsed on the bed. He then dreamed of Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, becoming Hokage, but strangely he kept thinking about that pretty waterfall girl. His dreams drifted to the skies, as his destiny unravels.


	3. Chapter 3:Training with The Best

_**Chapter 3: The Promise**_

Naruto aimed steadily at the large oak tree, in front of him. He then added Chakra to the air around him. He focused until they formed into invisible shuriken. He concentrated hard. He tried his best to maintain the shape of the shuriken.

"Air style: wind shuriken jutsu" said Naruto.

The shurikens maintained their shape, but then stated losing its shape. The edge dulled and faded the five shuriken Naruto produced scratch marks. It added to other scratches behind it.

"Pervy Sage! Why don't I just cut the tree with wind!!" said Naruto" Instead of wasting time!"

Jiraya just sighed, "I thought I've been through this before; it's to help you in nature, and shape formation of Chakra"

"What?" asked Naruto confused.

Jiraya sighed, "For a Jutsu you need to know how to shape your chakra and nature manipulation, You need to learn how to use both, that way you will be able to learn Fuuton Jutsu ,or Wind style. Get it?"

Naruto nodded, "Sort of…-"

"Put it this way…The Water dragon Jutsu uses the water element and the user shapes it into a form of a dragon….Your Chakra shaping isn't half bad…..This is because, all your jutsu is based on Shape. The Shadow clone, transformation, and Rasengan require shape and no nature chakra. So, you had practice…..But, on the other hand you never used a nature element jutsu successfully. Although you can manipulate wind Nature Manipulation is vital! To learn how to use it in Jutsu, this will give practice for other style, Earth, Lightning, Water, and Fire" said Jiraya.

"F-f-fire!!" said Naruto

"Yes, Naruto…Fire", said Jiraya

'This fool is going to burn himself' thought Jiraya as Naruto continued his training with fire in his eyes.

In Konoha, in the Hyuuga estate the silent but deadly gentle fist was practiced.

"2 palms…..4 palm….8 palms….16 palms……32 palms………….64 palms!" shouted Hinata

"Again" said Hinata's father

"2 palms,4 palm,8 palms,16 palms,32 palms….64 palms!" said Hinata

"You were faster this time, but you're lacking in power…"said her father

"Hiashi-sama, don't you think you're pushing Hinata-sama too much "said Neji

"Nonsense, you mastered it in a month did you not" said Hiashi

"But Hinata started to learn last week and I-"said Neji

"It's alright Neji-kun, I'm fine…I just need a little more practice" said Hinata

"Hmm… I suppose you are correct Neji…Hinata mastering that technique this quickly isn't possible for any Hyuuga member…Take a break Hinata We'll continue your training a week from now, "said Hiashi leaving an exhausted Hinata

Hinata collapsed, and Neji caught her.

'What is Hiashi-sama thinking? it is inhuman for someone to use the 64 trigrams that many times I have difficulty myself, when I fought that sound ninja.' Thought Neji

"I am sorry Neji-kun" whispered Hinata "I was in your way"

"What?" Neji said, 'Perhaps Hinata wasn't the spoiled one after all; it is true what Naruto said. She truly never was a spoiled offspring of the main branch. She truly works hard for her goals I am mistaken for my past aggressions. Naruto only you can give her the strength, to change destiny'

"Neji, you stood still for the past five minutes" said Hinata

"Oh… sorry ………" said Neji "Watching you work as hard as Naruto made me think"

Hinata glowed instantly at his name.

"Hinata……..How about I train you…"said Neji

Back to Naruto's training…….. (2 days later)

Naruto focused his wind to mold his chakra. He made his chakra sharper and he built on top of the edges. Until, it was fully compressed.

"Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu"

Naruto stayed still then suddenly, trees started to fall all around him.

"So I see …." Said Jiraya "You have learned to maintain the form by making your wind compress it in mid-air"

"Yup" said Naruto "I can also throw anything I want using the wind"

"Hmm… Naruto to tell you the truth I'm not much of a wind user" said Jiraya "Although, I know a few wind techniques and have the nature…I'm not to good at it"

"WHAT! DOES this mean YOU CAN"T TEACH ME ANYMORRE!!" said Naruto in disbelief

"Calm down Skippy …"said Jiraya in heavy thought, "I know a lot of powerful wind users….But… wind isn't simple because it's mid-ranged…it can be used in close hand combat…..thrown….or release heavy powerful long ranged…..hmm….I know but we have to go see an old friend of mine"

"Oh that's a relief" said Naruto "Who is this old friend of yours….is he like you or Tsunade?"

"He's well……….he's an old friend……He's gonna be hard to find ….. He's so good at the wind style, even Itachi Uchiha who supposedly had a hard time with defeating him. Even when Itachi had the advantage……….."Said Jiraya "I believe it was in the chunin exams long ago………………………………………"

"Wow, so he's better then Itachi Uchiha" said Naruto

'That's debatable we thought that Itachi would have no problem because he's a fire user ……but Hikaru some how cut off all Itachi's fire attacks…..But in the end Hikaru was defeated…by Itachi"

Naruto listened intently "His name is Hikaru?"

"Hikaru Subeta (Light Sword), the master of the storm, the only person who mastered all the wind techniques of all the villages, An Ex-Anbu black op. One of the greatest Shinobi who came from the village hidden in the leaves……he's a great gambler too…."said Jiraya

"Wow…so he's not like Tsunade" said Naruto "is he perverted like you?"

Jiraya sighed ignoring the question "I'll teach you some fire techniques I guess…..in the mean time…."

"Yes WAHOOO!!" yelled Naruto 'Hinata I promise I'll come back as soon as I can'

Back at Konoha…..Neji and Hinata were sparing

"Come on Hinata, get angry" said Neji

"B-Bu- I"

"No BUTS!! Come on attack HURT ME!!" yelled Neji in frustration

"But I –I –I"

"Naruto has faith in you! You can do it!" said Neji, trying a different approach

Hinata blushed, and Neji couldn't resist.

'Let's see if you can crack' thought Neji

"Hinata- sama "Neji grinned wildly" Do you ………Do You like Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Wh-Wh-" stuttered Hinata

"You love him don't you?" smirked Neji

"I-I I umm…" she fluttered

Neji smiled patiently, as she glowed red.

"I – Ok I ok I do" admitted Hinata

"Hinata and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" chanted Neji delightfully

"Neji please stop-"

"First comes love then comes-"

Neji was cut off by Hinata's Glare. The two soft Lavender eyes grew cold as ice. The two devious eyes were like a clear glass that reflected her anger Destructive anger.

"Hinata I was just-"said Neji as she started walking towards him 'What dark part of Hinata did I awaken?'

"Hinata come on" she still continues to walk at her slow pace

"Hinata Please!" she continues to walk slowly to his demises

"For the love of God have mercy!" as his back touched the cold stone wall

Hinata halted

"Phew! Hinata-sama I thought-" but the smile on her face and the flash of green meant trouble.

"You're in my Divination Neji-kun" said Hinata getting into position.

"Oh Sh!" said Neji

"2 strikes"

"4 strikes" Neji felt air come out of his chest

"8 strikes" Neji gasped for hair

"16 strikes" He was in deep pain

"32 strikes" Neji couldn't take any more

"64 strikes" Neji is out cold

"I'm not done yet! 128 strikes" said Hinata as Neji went 50 feet through the brick wall

"Ohh…" groaned Neji

"Serves you right you should have never screwed around with my feeling Neji-kun"

Then the old Hinata snapped back into place. "Neji are you okay"

'Why me?' thought Neji.

"Anyway Neji it's getting late good night" said Hinata walking away "Oh and thanks for the help"

"Your Welcome Hinata" said Neji weakly

"Hinata WHAT?" said Hinata in an angry tone, going into her stance again

"SAMA, SAMA, Hinata-Sama!!" Neji shouted in fear

"Hmm... Good night Neji" said Hinata shutting the door behind her

'Naruto' thought Neji' if you ever date this girl you either need to learn to be the perfect date or to run really Fast'


	4. Chapter 4:The Wanderer of Lost Souls

** _Chapter 4:__The Wanderer of Lost Souls_**

Everyday it comes to me the faces and ghosts of my past. It fades with time. It fades and dies with me, my sins, my pain, my burden to carry. I am so tired , so desiring for rest , I will enjoy the day my life ends. But, until then…………

The sound of shuffling feet running around alleys, and quick bursts of speed. He breathed in the fresh smell of his hometown ramen. The memories of his teammates, his teacher, his first love……….. He then adjusted himself to his task, his feelings turned cold and mechanical.

'5 years ago, I sacrificed my life for this village I became an utter monster. I did so to protect the village ………no the entire Shinobi world from peril ….and yet again…… another uprising ……….another slaughter………….another avenger!'

As the sound reached the gate of the Hyuuga estate entrance, so did a fireball.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

The Enormous Orb of Red swallowed and destroyed the gate and Hyuuga guards behind it. There was confusion and startled faces. Hyuuga Members rushed to be killed by the attacker. His Katana swiftly killed them all. A main Branch member started a rotation but the assailant impaled him before it started. Another got the assailant in his divination aura. As he attacked the stranger, he appeared behind him and decapitated him. The assailant jumped in the air, he spotted all the Hyuuga in the vicinity.

"Fire Style: Hell's Dragon" said the assailant turning into a dragon

The Dragon glowed into the night it showed its radiance. The Dragon swooped in and destroyed the roofs of all the Hyuuga Estate. It stopped to pick its targets. The Dragon spotted Hyuuga members but then looked away and then saw a few more. It rose into the sky looking for its prey. Then it swooped down and saw its targets the Dragon went through the Hyuuga members it was looking for. It then decimated the whole estate. The Hyuuga members that touched the dragon cried in pain. Their internal organs have been incinerated. Then the Dragon rested on the roof of the Hokage estate. The Dragon slowly dissipated leaving the assailant on the roof. His Red Eyes gleamed through the night. It was almost as red as the full moon behind him. He then stared into the night, as the destruction below turned to panic. The cold fall air was almost as cold as Itachi's frown. The scream of women and children were not to his liking. Then as quickly as he appeared as a gust of wind made him fade. His limbs started to become transparent. He spotted all who panicked and died by his hands.

He said a silent "I'm Sorry" as he finally disappeared.

Back at Naruto's training, 6 months later

Naruto felt uneasy as if something bad had happened. He eventually sighed, to forget about it. He thought it just might be that he had been traveling four weeks with no success of finding his wind trainer. This Hikaru Subeta must be pretty good because through bars, casino's strip clubs, and deserts was not to his liking ( well maybe not the strip clubs). Naruto sighed, again.

"I know but trust me he's worth the find" said Jiraya

"What kind of person goes to casino's and strip clubs, then go for a four week pilgrimage in the desert" said Naruto " I mean are you sure he went into the desert?'

"Yes, I got it from a reliable source" said Jiraya

"From a cheap hooker, I bet "mumbled Naruto

"No, of course not!" declined Jiraya halting so Naruto was far enough "She was pricy"

"I heard that" shouted Naruto thirty feet in front of Jiraya

"Anyway so why do you think he's all the way out here" said Naruto "so close to the leaf village after he ran away"

"Probably to pay respect to the graves he does it every year ever since he was 9." said Jiraya

"Why did something happen there?" asked Naruto

"Hikaru was one out of three of the last students the fourth Hokage taught" said Jiraya "Believe it or not it was team seven"

"Wow! So who was in the group" said Naruto in curiosity

"Well, after Kakashi Gaiden broke up, that was your sensei's team .The fourth taught one last team, they were known as the New Sanins. Like myself, Tsunade, and Orochimaru" said Jiraya "The group was Takumi Musoara (Artful Warrior), she was quite skilled in Taijutsu, a Fire type, very good with string, weapons, she specialized in assassination, her favorite weapon was two short Katana she kept strapped under her wrists. Hikaru specialized in missions that dealt with war. He was talented in Taijutsu, Not bad in GenJutsu, but his Ninjutsu was incredible. The third member was Uchiha, Itachi"

Naruto flinched "So…he and Itachi were rivals"

"Yes, they would fight all the time" said Jiraya "to tell you the truth Itachi was a good person-"

"He killed his own Family!" interrupted Naruto

"Yes, I know….But when I looked at you it reminded me of Itachi, he was hyper active like you and as the years went on his stupidity, his extra energy turned into brilliance, skill and loyalty" said Jiraya "I know you feel angry that I compared you to him but you know I think it really doesn't make sense why he did such a horrible deed he had such success ahead of him….He never liked violence , he was strongly against war, he wanted to become Hokage but as he grew he said he'll protect his village but he wouldn't go near paper work. He also loved Ramen, "

Those four last words were the only things Naruto needed to hear.

"So he was a nice guy" said Naruto

"Yah that he was" said Jiraya

"Psf That Bastard never beat me in a drinking contest yet…Don't think so highly of him "said a figure up ahead

His light yellowish brown hair resembled Naruto's. It was a little longer and spiky but, his eyes were almost colorless, and a feint turquoise was barely visible. He looked young except for his eyes. He wore a replica of the fourth Hokage's jacket. His Katana slung on his back the sheath was leather but the hilt was silver with blue silk rapped around it.

"Yah, I know you were following me, the wind told me and it told me your whole conversation." Said Hikaru

"So will you train me "said Naruto in chibi form

"Well, the day I train you is the day I get beaten the crap out of you" said Hikaru turning around

"Not so fast" said Naruto "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Over four thousand clones surrounded Hikaru. Hikaru whistled in surprise.

"I'm impressed but Uhhh- not good enough" said Hikaru "Wind Style: Storm Dragon Devastation"

The Sky shrouded with sand picked up by the wind. Numerous dragon heads came crashing down from the sky and destroyed Naruto's clones instantly one even attacked the original. Naruto used the rasengan to destroy it head on.

"Once again! I'm very impressed I don't know anyone that young make a mastered rasengan let alone produce one instantly like that" said Hikaru" But still not enough to beat me"

"Wind Style: Razor Winds" said Hikaru the blades dashed out at Naruto to quickly

Naruto could only block. He received cuts and fell backwards.

"See kid go find someone else" said Hikaru

"I'm not going to "said Naruto as blood fell on the ground, "I'm gonna be Hokage and no one's gonna get in my way if beating you is a step to becoming Hokage it's a synch compared to what I faced before"

'Sasuke' thought Naruto 'this is for you…'

"Demon Wind Shuriken" said Naruto throwing the favored weapon of Sasuke

"Wind Style: Razor Winds" said Hikaru "Give it up kid"

"Don't underestimate me" said Naruto

"Oh but I didn't" said Hikaru "my Air blades will cut through it like butter"

Then the wind blades were intercepted by Naruto's wind shuriken. Hikaru face grew a little surprised as he caught the windmill shuriken with his hand.

Then he noticed the other windmill shuriken in the shadow of the first. While this was happening Naruto started making a Rasengan with a clone. Hikaru caught the second one then noticed a third under the shadow of the second. Hikaru jumped out of the way and the windmill shuriken turned into a clone of Naruto who held down his feet. The other windmills turned into clones as well holding Hikaru down. Hikaru smiled and wind surrounding him cut around him dispersing all the clones. Then his smile disappeared as Naruto's improved Rasengan grew larger. Then Naruto combined the technique with the leaping thunder god jutsu, teleporting him in front of Hikaru and catching him off guard.

**"Odama Rasengan" **said Naruto as he pushed it into his stomach.

Hikaru smiled again he turned into dry leaves and reformed into himself leaning on a rock with his back. He stared at Naruto with a very warm smile. He shook his head, and looked to Jiraya. He then closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Jiraya is he …. His legacy?" said Hikaru with his eyes shut

Jiraya nodded "He is being hunted; our village may be destroyed if they get what they want…I fear my teachings will not be enough to protect him, He's a wind style user but as you already now know his Keke Gen kai. You can now imagine why I want you to train him, you're the last one left who was taught the Kaze bloodline limit to its full power and secrets. "

"So some loonies are after him, you can handle them easily maybe a little help from Konoha black ops and poof it's over with" said Hikaru turning around

, and walking away.

"Itachi's also hunting him" said Jiraya

Hikaru halted instantly, "Kid, What's your name"

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage, and don't forget it!"

"Well Naruto you know what!" yelled Hikaru

"What?" asked Naruto timidly

"I believe in you" said Hikaru "I am going to shape you into something…something…something!…………. _something_ ………….Somethin' Else!!"

"You better believe it!" said Naruto

"Oh yah the next few months you are going to be stronger than any enemy face or…."said Hikaru

"Not" added Naruto

"Well you could put it that way kid… but what I was thinking of was more of the lines of…….. Dead from exhaustion of training"said Hikaru scratching his chin, "But Not becoming that good works too, your training starts tomorrow! Hey why so pale you were literally radiating energy a second ago!"

"Kami (God) give me strength" prayed Naruto

_**Author's Note**_

I thank you all who have commented for me. My tears quench my flame of youth as I read these reviews. I can't stop crying….crycry

Thank you for your reviews. Thank you silver Monkey 16 you were my first comment, Rose tiger (by the way your fanfics weren't to bad either I'll be sure to review for one of your fanfics soon),Shark knight 6939 my most faithful reviewer yet. And Polish Phenix Thanks for the tip (asshole) Just Kidding I'll try to edit more often sorry for inconvienence. This is my best chapter YET!!


	5. Chapter 5:Together at Last!

_**Chapter 5: Naruto's Final Training Session :Naruto's bet**_

Kakashi sighed, "The Chunin exams start in two weeks"

Kakashi unveiled his face to Ayame (Ramen girl), he played with his noodles. She modestly poured a cup of sake, and placed it beside him. Kakashi took his chop sticks and ate some of it. He was depressed on how his team won't compete this year. It would take a whole year to wait for a new team .Sakura went into Asuma's team because Shikamaru was already a chunin. Naruto wouldn't be back for another two years. Sasuke left and ran away. He felt something strange, he felt driven to beat Gai's students.

"You know how come you only take off your mask, when you're alone with me" asked Ayame

"It's troublesome for my … pears and pupils to see my face. Besides I can't eat with my mask on" said Kakashi

"Oh really…" said Ayame with a blush "Are you sure it's not for another reason?"

"Maybe….." said Kakashi leaning in closer

Kakashi put her hand around her, and pulled it in close for a kiss. She blushed and then subsided in the wondrous sensation. They ended it as Ayame father entered.

"Father I-I I can explain" said Ayame

"Explain! Explain? !" yelled her father

"Sir, It was my Idea entirely my fault "said Kakashi

"No, I wanted you to do it's our fault mostly mine…I started flirting with him" said Ayame

"Why are you two so defensive "chuckled her father "Ayame your 22 and you needed a husband! Why do you need to Explain Do you honestly think I wanted you to stay in this kitchen the rest of your life?"

"Well I Uhhh… I just thought….."Said Ayame as Kakashi exhaled

'I might be able to get out of tight fixes, but that one was pretty scary' thought Kakashi

At Konoha's gate………..

The guard yawned, and then the other followed. Footsteps grew nearer and they were back to full alert. The Security was much tighter because, of the Hyuuga tragedy. Then they saw Jiraya they became less tense. But, the guards recognized the second figure instantly.

"Jiraya-sama and Hikaru Subeta!" said the guard

"It's been awhile you two how about we go have a drink after I report to the old bitch I mean Hokage" said Hikaru" We got some catching up to do. "

"Who is that third person there?"Asked the guard

The third figure only smiled, his blond hair had grown quite a length, and his body was already almost done growing. His black shirt and white coat resembled the fourth's Hokage's attire, but not quite. His jacket ended around his waist and wearing dark blue Shinobi pants, with bandages around his ankles and arms. A medium sized Katana slung on his back, the Iron sheath and hilt looked ancient. Old Chinese letters were written on the sheath. His deep blue eyes gave away his Identity, but his deepened and matured voice, strayed there guess.

"Well, I have changed quite a bit haven't I?" said Naruto "It's me Naruto Uzumaki"

"Wow Naruto, it's only been a year and you're almost as tall as me! And I'm 6 feet" said the guard

Naruto scratched the back of his hair and grinned modestly. He then waved a silent good bye and after he walked two feet, he disappeared.

"That Naruto always showing off" said Hikaru

At the Hokage's Office…………

"Tsunade-sama there's a mission in the wind village!" shouted Shizune

"What did something happen" said Tsunade awakening from her desk

Shizune started to keep in her laugh. Tsunade's face was covered in black marker.

"It's just a ... C-rank mission" giggled Shizune in between giggles

"Hey, what's so funny?" said Tsunade eyeing her.

Sakura entered the room, and she started to laugh. Hikaru then appeared behind Tsunade with a smile.

"What's up you old B!" said Hikaru

Tsunade turned around with anger in her eyes. Then with a dangerous smile, she cracked her knuckles.

"Hikaru…" she said sounding out each syllable of his name with expression and utter death.

"Old bitch…"said Hikaru doing the same.

"Where should we do this…" said Tsunade

"Anywhere, Anytime…"said Hikaru, then turned to Shizune

"After … something important" said Hikaru darting towards Shizune, he ran and kissed her.

"Ahhh!" Sakura yelled "He-She-Who do you think you-"

Hikaru then left a stunned Shizune touching her lips , then sighing. He then took Sakura's hand and kissed it.

"Pardon Me! Crazy Bitch's Apprentice "said Hikaru sweeping Shizune off her feet.

Sakura was enraged, yet flustered. Hikaru ran and dodged Tsunade's punch. Then he jumped out the window, with Shizune in his arms. Hikaru then sped up to a dango restaurant, ad put Shizune down.

"So… Shizune-Chan it's been awhile hasn't it? Hungry? I know how much you love Dango and it's lunch time, I won't take no for an answer" he said putting his arm around her and almost forcing her to come with him.

"But Hikaru-kun I need to help Tsunade with her-" said Shizune

"I know… that's the bonus of me treating you on a date for the rest of the day" said Hikaru "now open wide"

Hikaru fed Shizune some Dango.

"Where is he that Idiot!" yelled Tsunade

"Baka!' yelled Sakura

"Watch this" whispered Hikaru making him and Shizune invisible

Then he used the wind to trip both of them. They fell and rolled down the street and when they came back, they saw nothing. Then they left thinking he did as well. Shizune and Hikaru then let out there laughs.

Meanwhile…

Naruto wandered his way to the ramen stand. He then found Kakashi and Hinata sitting at the stand. He walked up behind both of them and sat beside Hinata. He was about to say, hello, but they were both unaware of his presence. He forgot that he was invisible, but then stopped to see why Hinata looked so down.

"Hinata I'm sorry for your loss, you must have lost a lot of your family" said Kakashi

"It's alright, it's been a few months since then I just feel depressed' said Hinata

'What happened?' thought Naruto

"Do you or the Anbu know who did it?" asked Hinata

"There are only a few people who could slaughter half of the Hyuuga clan in less than 5 minutes" said Kakashi "A talented fire user really narrows it down…"

'What!' thought Naruto 'is Neji?'

"Oh and Neji is on his way to recovery" said Hinata

Kakashi and Naruto both exhaled, and Hinata felt Naruto's hot breath go down her neck. Kakashi and Hinata nodded to each other, Hinata activated her Byakugan and Kakashi drew his Kunai. Naruto gulped he knew, if he made another sound he would be dead meat. But, hot ramen stood in front of him, it taunted him. He tried refusing it but it was his favorite flavor, and a double deluxe. He licked his lips. But, he then knew it was Hinata's ramen, so he stopped thinking about it. But, the Ramen was too irresistible.

He wanted to reveal himself but he had a scratched Headband on. This was because Hikaru wanted him to experience what it was to be like a missing-nin. Hikaru said it was necessary because, Naruto was horrible with stealth.

"Hinata do you see anything?" said Kakashi

"He's right beside me, no- he's gone 892 meters south from here" whispered Hinata

"It was a clone in GenJutsu most likely" said Kakashi

"Should we go investigate" asked Hinata

Kakashi nodded leaving two bowls behind. Ayame stood nervously, then screamed as Naruto appeared covering her mouth.

"shh… it's me" said Naruto

She still struggled

"Naruto Uzumaki my dream is to become Hokage my Birthday is October 10th I bought you a kimono and your father some cooking equipment before I left" said Naruto letting go of her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! It's been along time why are you hiding" asked Ayame

"Hikaru my trainer came here to complete the last bit of my training stay hidden in the village for a day as a missing Nin…" Said Naruto "I revealed myself so I can have some food…promise not to tell anyone …you can be like my…cover for awhile, I'll buy twice as much Ramen a day I promise"

"The bet…?" asked Ayame as Naruto ate the two bowls

"I bet that if I succeed not being captured I would win 120 000 000 ryu" said Naruto

Ayame turned all smiles, then pale" What if you lose?"

Naruto's face turned red, "I ha-have to wear a dress in the academy for a whole day"

She laughed and Naruto hid behind the counter .He signaled that Hinata and Kakashi were coming back. Hinata and Kakashi sat at the table.

"Ayame-Ni-Chan" asked Hinata innocently "Where's our bowls?"

"Yah, we barely started eating and…"

Naruto whispered something to her and nodded

"I'm sorry he forced me to give him your Ramen "whispered Ayame as Kakashi and Hinata were confused," he's holding me hostage right now!"

"What?" said Kakashi

Naruto put on a Anbu mask, and jumped out from the counter and ran down the street. Hinata and Kakashi caught on and ran after him. Hinata and Kakashi caught up and threw shuriken.

'Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu' said Naruto drawing his sword from his sheath. Naruto saw that there was a dead end alley up ahead. He turned around and swung out his sword at the ground. The wind picked up the dust from the ground and blinded Kakashi and Hinata. He then disappeared with the wind.

Meanwhile…

Sakura and Tsunade met up with Jiraya. They stopped and wondered why he was here. Sakura asked Jiraya if Naruto was here. He smiled and told them about the bet…

Hinata soon spotted Naruto 50 meters in the sky and then started jumping roof to roof. Then he saw Tsunade on the Hokage monument with a microphone. He paused, and then listened.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK HE' S WEARING AN ANBU MASK AND IS DISGUISED AS A MISSING NIN. HE IS BOND TO A BET IF HE IS CAPTURED BEFORE THE SUN GOES DOWN HE WILL WEAR A DRESS IN THE ACADEMY! I ORDER ALL ANBU BLACK OPS, ALL JOUNIN, CHUNIN, GENIN AND I MYSELF TO CAPTURE HIM BEFORE SUNDOWN" Yelled Tsunade as Hinata and Kakashi caught up with Naruto.

Naruto started sweat and he threw done the mask. It was of no use anymore. He was caught in the middle with 2 hours to go. He then, saw Hinata blushing and he smiled at that. Then she developed a playful, yet sinister smile. Naruto smiled back, and then his face turned into a grim frown. He lifted his sword and pointed it to Tsunade. She rolled her eyes then in shock she ducked. Naruto had expanded the blade by using his chakra as an extension. The blade all most pierced her skull. Naruto turned his blade to swing at Kakashi but, realized Hinata intercepted the blade using a rotation. Then Naruto used the thunder god jutsu and smoked Kakashi with a Rasengan instantly. Kakashi turned out to be a log and Naruto jumped up to avoid Kakashi's arm from under the ground.

'Head Hunter Jutsu' thought Naruto' Kakashi must try harder then that

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" said Naruto

Kakashi used his arms to shield himself from the blows, but Naruto hit his ankle so he couldn't get up. Hinata came from behind and got him into a choke hold. Hinata laughed manically as Naruto tried to get away.

"It's too bad we had to meet this way again but it's nice to see you Naruto-kun" she said sarcastically

Naruto smiled and using his elbow he drove it to Hinata's stomach and flipped her on her back. Naruto then pinned her shoulder to the ground.

"Oh Really? I beg to differ!" said Naruto as he Eskimo kissed Hinata ,then sensed a killing intent behind him, as Hinata giggled.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI" yelled Tsunade with a raging fist.

Naruto only smiled not even bothering to turn around. He made a barrier of wind behind him in mid-air, and intercepted her fist. Her fist started to repel from the barrier then her whole body then fell off the building. Naruto then smiled slyly at Hinata.

"Are you going to co-operate? Miss Hyuuga or, am I going to have to torture you" said Naruto

"Whatever you do! I won't tell you anything" said Hinata

"I need you to tell me, everything you know about this village" said Naruto acting like an, enemy ninja gathering information. Hinata didn't open her mouth. "You leave me no choice Miss Hyuuga, I know your weakness"

Naruto's hand went to her sides and tickled her. Her mouth once closed was open wide. She laughed hysterically. Naruto grinned at her as she rolled around, trying to get away.

"Please No-"she begged

"Stop it" she resisted as Naruto tried harder

"I give, I give" she screamed

"I knew you would see it my way" said Naruto

Hinata soon tackled Naruto to the ground, "Got you"

Jounin arrived, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Ebisu came.

"Not yet" said Naruto rolling on top of Hinata and jumping away into fighting stance.

"Naruto you've grown" said Asuma

"You also grow attached to Hinata" said Kurenai

"It is a tragedy is it not!" yelled Gai "Two Lovers separated by us!"

Ebisu smiled "Do you think you can take us all Naruto?"

Naruto also saw that he was surrounded by chunin and Anbu. He saw Lee, Tenten, Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hikaru watching four buildings away. Naruto closed his eyes was it over for him? Naruto sighed and rapidly used hand signs, bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Ninjutsu summoning" yelled Naruto

Gambunta arrived with his hand on his sword and Naruto on his head.

"I don't think I can take you all at once" said Naruto "I know I can!"

"Ninjutsu summoning" yelled Tsunade summoning a giant slug (I forget the name).

'15 minutes to sundown' noted Naruto

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" said Hinata behind him "128 strikes"

Naruto saw the green divination aura under his feet. He knew he couldn't turn around in time.

"Gambunta jump!" yelled Naruto with not another second to spare he jumped into the clouds.

Hinata felt off balance and almost fell off of the toad's head. Naruto smiled and playfully pushed her and she fell off. But, Naruto caught her before she went down.

"Gambunta! Now" said Naruto Gambunta bringed out his sword and threw it at the giant slug, while shooting oil at the sword.

"Fire style : Toad Flame bomb" said Naruto and Gambunta

All the water style ninja's used Water Jutsu .But that only. The slug dispersed into smoke. Tsunade jumped out of the way. Naruto suddenly used GenJutsu to make him and Hinata invisible. He just needed to buy 2 minutes of more time. But, it was no use he was surrounded by the Shinobi.

'Come on think! Think! What could buy me time! What always bought me time I need time!' thought Naruto 'There's no way out, no way…Oh Yah! Am I stupid or what'

"Extra- Extra-Extra Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto and the Shinobi were surrounding and surrounded by Naruto. "Ha catch me if you can!"

The sky was almost black with the sun descending. It was sunset, relief was in his mind. He still had Hinata in his arms. Hinata smiled sincerely as their lips touched the sun moved quicker and went down. The clones dispersed and Naruto brought Hinata closer to him and Hinata brought her arms around his neck. When they split apart the both exhaled, and the moon had already started its journey across the sky. Hinata sighed as Naruto took her hand. Tsunade sighed; she had hoped to humiliate Naruto but, failed.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan I have a confession to make"

"What?" said Hinata as Naruto pecked her on the cheek

"I stole your lunch" said Naruto as they entered the ramen shop.


	6. Chapter 6:Family Problems

**_Chapter 6:Family Problems…_**

Naruto sighed opening his apartment door. The Dust rose from the floorboards. It had been over a year since anyone set foot into it. He put his hands onto he floor and a small vortex picked up all the dust. He opened the window to throw out the dust. He opened his refrigerator to find an unpleasing odor. He pinched his nose, to bear the stench. The Sight of Rotten milk, empty instant ramen cups, and a sock was too great. The stench was overpowering him. He fell to his sighed and gasped for air.

"Let's see how I should clean" said Naruto picking his ear, in deep thought

As a matter a fact Naruto didn't have the slightest clue how to clean. This is due to the fact; he hasn't done such a deed before. After ten minutes he found a way to get rid of it. He opened the balcony door and then put the fridge outside. Naruto found all the heaps of Garbage old clothes and other decayed objects and put them in a garbage bag. Naruto saw that the apartment was clean except for a few odd jobs here and there. Naruto sighed went out to the balcony, had a good stretch and sighed.

He then formed a rasengan in the palm of his hand. He retracted it making it smaller but denser. He continued packing down chakra on top of it and molding it. The Rasengan made an eerie sound like a skate being sharpened. This Rasengan shined luminously a pure dark blue. The Rasengan made contact with the fridge and it spun rapidly. The mere contact of the Rasengan spun it.

"True Rasengan!" shouted Naruto

Winds howled and twisted as it sent the fridge into the air. The motion was too great and the acceleration of the fridge started to get on fire. The Rasengan ripped through the steal of the fridge. Afterwards because so much air was displaced it crumpled up. The heap of metal still continued go faster and faster. It really began to get consumed by the flame and was incinerated.

Naruto unpacked his things and made himself at home. He blew the dust off of the picture of team 7. It was good to be home.

Meanwhile….. (Hinata's POV)

"Bu- Bu but Dad" said Hinata

"No! NO Buts! No God forsaken reason will make me ever accept that boy to court (date) you." Said Hiashi (Hinata's father)

"…" Hinata looked down depressed

"You will carry on the family name! You will lead this clan to Power! This is no time to think about BOYS! Especially after … after… well you know" said Hiashi

"I thought I wasn't heir anymore" whispered Hinata

"Well, I changed my mind you are strong very strong! Stronger than most main branch members in history! I wish for you to carry on as the clan head!"

"What about Hanbai, or Neji. They are all-"

"Unacceptable! Neji is strong and not a main branch. Hanbai does not have your strength!" Yelled Hiashi

"But I"

"If you do not follow my wishes get out!" yelled Hiashi

"GET OUT"

"GET OUT!!"

"GET OUT!!"

Hinata had a tear in her eye and left.

"She'll come back" said Hiashi to himself "She will …. Sooner or later she will come crawling back to me and she won't complain to me anymore who is going to shelter her huh? WHO!!"

Its 9:30 p.m and Naruto just purchased a plasma screen TV and a DVD player. He bought some furniture and a new king size bed. He slumped to his new 3 man couch and turned on the TV. Then he realized he hadn't a clue how to hook it up with the high definition satellite a satellite guy installed an hour ago. In fact, he barely knew how to put the plug in the socket. It had been a year since he had seen technology. He had been in the middle of the dessert for little over a year. It took about 6 months to find their way out of the dessert. Naruto couldn't sleep the wind bothered him. It urged him to stay awake. He closed his eyes and used the wind around him to capture sound waves into his ear. He heard the sound of snores and yawns. The village was either in bed or getting there. He then picked up the sound of a water drop falling near his house. He focused in on it. It had not rained. He released his chakra into the wind. Every vibration of the past echoed through his ears. Like a bat he used his chakra like sonar.

"GET OUT!!"

"GET OUT!!"

Hinata had a tear in her eye and left.

"She'll come back" said Hiashi to himself "She will …. Sooner or later she will come crawling back to me and she won't complain to me anymore who is going to shelter her huh? WHO!!"

He heard/saw Hinata walking near his house.

"I shouldn't bother Naruto… It's not his problem…" said Hinata walking away

Naruto went out of his echo vision and jumped off of his balcony. He landed silently and sighed.

"Hinata you alright?" said Naruto

"Oh, Hi Naruto! Yup everything's fine!" Said Hinata cheerfully, but Naruto saw right through her act

Hinata couldn't hold the tears for much longer. Naruto frowned and patted her on the back. She started to cry and Naruto embraced her. She buried her face into Naruto's chest. She sniffed and subsided and she began to tell what had happened the last couple months that Naruto was absent. The Hyuuga clan has been severely damaged, and all Hyuuga members are working hard to restore their clan. Training extra hard, doing double missions. The pressure her father put on her. Then worst of all, he forbids her to love Naruto. Naruto just sighed and acted like a shoulder to cry on.

"It's getting cold" said Naruto "We should get inside"

"We…?"Said Hinata

"No, I was talking to the wind" said Naruto

"Oh…" said Hinata depressingly

"Hey!" said Hinata punching Naruto in the arm. "That wasn't nice!"

"Hmpf! Punching your boyfriend on the arm isn't nice either" replied Naruto

"Oh… Go cry about it" laughed Hinata

Naruto's smile widened then he offered Hinata his hand. Hinata grabbed it all too willingly. He sighed "want to go rent a movie"

She nodded, starting to feel better…

In a desolate shoreline the crescent moon grew pale. It was if the forces of darkness darkened the night sky. Itachi continued his merciless journey back to the Akatsuki. It had been a few weeks since he killed half of the Hyuuga clan. The Akatsuki's new hide out was only a few more miles away. He felt exhausted; his katana was stained with the blood of a Hyuuga. The blood turned crimson in the pale moonlight.

He barely had anything to eat, running out of supplies and no money to pay for more. He thought to himself, stealing wasn't my thing. He looked out to the ocean beside him. He could tell Kisame was thrilled to be near the ocean again. He picked up the scent of fried mackerel…marinated with… soy sauce… with tofu and sashimi on the side. The mackerel seasoning scent was awfully familiar… In fact, that was an Uchiha recipe…but, how? Then the scent of lavender and the overpowering scent of weapon polish, made it all make sense.

"Takumi…"Itachi whispered

Itachi knew this was a bad situation. If Takumi found him in this state, he would be killed. But, on the other hand, he was pretty lost, tired, hungry, low on supplies and actually a bit curious to see how she's been all these years.

At the fire, Takumi sighed. She was so lonely and coming out to the ocean made her feel a lot better. But, this time she was hungry for a companion. She traveled the Shinobi nations for five years alone. Then footsteps approached Takumi and faint whistle. This whistle was to let the other person know that he or she is not an enemy during the Shinobi war.

"Who approaches?" said Takumi reaching for the explosive kunai on her left ankle.

Takumi wore ordinary shinobi attire. She had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were as black as night. She was beautiful and quite well manner in edicit. But, she was quite dangerous.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Takumi?" said Itachi moving closer to the fire.

"Itachi Uchiha…I have been waiting for this day!" said Takumi

"Which day might that be?" said Itachi

"The day you die!" said Takumi as her eyes glowed a bright dark blue

"The Arashingan?" said Itachi "Tell me what you see with its power a power that supposedly surpasses the sharingan?"

"I see your death!" said Takumi "Sharingan!"

Itachi backed off in surprise as Takumi's eyes mirrored his own but, as he shut off the sharingan. Takumi also was forced to de-activate the sharingan.

"So that's the power of the Uzumaki clan that died off years ago" said Itachi

"The true power of replication it acts a mirror much like the sharingan…Or, is it part of the origin of the sharingan" said Itachi

"That's not all it can do!" said Takumi using rapid hand signs "The Arashingan can enhance the level of Ninjutsu, GenJutsu and Taijutsu equal or higher then the Hokages"

Itachi only smiled, "Is that so…So that's the weakness of the Arashingan"

Takumi smiled back "Yes, it takes an enormous amount of chakra to reform your own DNA in your body to refill the requirements of copying a bloodline and enhancing your chakra to a more concentrated and condensed form"

"…"Itachi still smiled, "in that case the Arashingan is no where near the power of The Sharingan"

"We'll see about that Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" said Takumi as 5 dragons arose from the sea.

'I'm still injured but…' thought Itachi 'Mangekyou Sharingan'

"The Mangekyou Sharingan…of course the thing you most rely on" said Takumi getting caught in Tsukuyomi

In the dark realm, Takumi saw that the sky was black and she smirked at Itachi.

"Teikiatsu Arashingan" said Takumi "Secret Art: Storm GenJutsu reflection"

The two forbidden GenJutsu clashed in the form of a red sky and a storm. Itachi's eyes met with Takumi's. His red and fearful eyes met hers. The Teikiatsu Arashingan was looking into a storm, its vibrant blue color constantly becoming darker, lighter and changing tone. But the middle of its eye was a dark pit like an eye of a maelstrom. Itachi tried to press on as best as he could. But, this GenJutsu reflection was much more then he expected .Itachi fell backwards as he crashed into the ground. Takumi pinned Itachi to the ground and a kunai to his neck.

"You finally beat me in GenJutsu" smiled Itachi remembering them together at the ninja academy

"Yah, I did I told you didn't I?" smiled Takumi "I promised I'd best you in GenJutsu and have you at my mercy. I meant what I said…Too bad you didn't mean what you said back then because, if you had I would have spared your life"

Takumi stabbed Itachi in the heart and tore deeper.

"I'm just returning the favor" cried Takumi

Itachi whispered it so softly, Takumi barely heard it, "I meant what said, but I couldn't fulfill that promise…It didn't turn out that way"

Takumi wiped some tears from her face, "Liar! I can see through all your illusions! Your entire damn Amenity, All your sins! The Arashingan showed me that!"

"You can see through all my illusions?" smiled Itachi "I'll hold you to it "

"Its true" said Takumi plunging deeper into his heart

"You got lost in your own illusion" whispered Itachi "You made an illusion what people thought, and what you think that is true that is the worst of all illusions because it can consume you and tear you away from reality. You lost yourself into hatred and rage. An illusions that blinds you to see the truth…Now how can you see through my illusion, without looking through your own"

"Shut up that isn't true" yelled Takumi "Is your death and this pain an illusion to you"

She tore deeper until the blade impaled through his heart. Itachi whimpered in pain.

"No" he coughed out with his last breath

She smiled delightfully and kissed him but, was startled when Itachi smiled back.

"That's your illusion to see through" whispered Itachi

"What illusion?" said Takumi

"That would be cheating but…I'll give you a hint" said Itachi

"…" Takumi was indeed troubled

"You put too much wasabi in the soy sauce" said Itachi as he disappeared into smoke

"Shadow clone" whispered Takumi

Itachi sat behind Takumi chewing the mackerel slowly and savoring the flavor.

Takumi turned around and ran at Itachi.

"You still can't see through your own illusion" said Itachi

Before Takumi's blade made contact Itachi poked her on the head and she fell on the ground.

"My death will not solve your misery, anger, or hatred" sighed Itachi "You think that just because, I perish I will disappear forever"

Takumi slowly got up again, but due to Chakra exhaustion she fell back down again.

"If you keep pursuing my life, you may take it" said Itachi

Itachi walked up in front of Takumi and grabbed her by the collar. He slammed her against the sandy beach. He kneeled down and squeezed her neck. Itachi leaned in and whispered in Takumi's ear.

"You will never kill me!" said Itachi "And, in the end I will kill you"

She opened her eyes in shock.

"Because…"

"Because……"

"Because…if you did kill me today, I will always be a part of you like the ghost that watches you when you sleep, like the demon in the back of your head….I will always be part of you" said Itachi letting go of her neck " I will be there to witness your death"

Itachi got up but Takumi pulled his collar and forced him on top of her.

"That's fine with me…that way I will not miss you" said Takumi "as long as I am with you I feel happy"

"Now die!' screamed Takumi rolling on top of Itachi. She took a kunai from her pocket and lunged downward.

Cliff Hanger No Jutsu


	7. Chapter 7:The Past of Uzumaki Naruto

_**Chapter 7:The Past of Uzumaki Naruto**_

"It seems that the wind pulls the sand away from the ground. The sand travels into the heavens and slowly every grain parts with the ground and joins the heavens. But, the sand is only briefly in the heavens. Each, grain falls back into the earth. It's like the peace of a nation. It is only briefly sound, but plunged into chaos again. It is a never ending cycle. There will always be chaos, there will always be evil, but most importantly there will always be good. These two forces have clashed since the beginning of time. I have made many sacrifices. I sacrificed my life, my wife, and the dignity of my son. I have plunged my own son into darkness. I sent him into a hateful world; I have sent him misery, pain and suffering the moment he drew breath. I am the defender of this village, the greatest Hokage, the savior of Konoha, and a horrible father." Said Minato watching over Naruto as he slept "Can You ever forgive me for the burden I have given you?"

Minato saw that there was a girl on top of Naruto. Her face was buried into Naruto's chest. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. While Naruto embraced her, the television was still on and almost woke them up. He smiled and chuckled at Naruto

"But, I fear the gift I have given you might not be enough" said Minato, "I fear that Konoha's worst enemy approaches, the leaves wither in his arrival. The wind grows restless. The one has aided in building the village now seeks to destroy it. Many others seek the destruction of this village as well. But, you have many allies both in the shadows night and the light of day." Said Minato

_"I can still remember that day…the day the village was in peril by its worst enemy Madara Uchiha "said Minato_

_Minato stood on Gambunta and Madara stood on the nine-tailed fox. Madara stood grinning as Minato frowned angrily. _

_"You went as far as summoning the nine-tailed fox!" yelled Minato in fury_

_"Well…of course I did! Who else? My clan betrayed me! No other Shinobi leader wants to face, or even look at your face again Minato…The yellow flash!" said Madara_

_Minato bit his lip in frustration "But why attack the village"_

_"To end my grief to settle my grudge against him!" said Madara pointing at the first Hokage's monument" My sharingan now controls the fox it's completely under my command"_

_Minato only glared at Madara and a grin crept into his face. _

_"Then let's settle this debt, I'll pay for the first Hokage since I now hold this title!" said Minato drawing his famous three bladed Kunai_

_"You continue to amuse me!" said Madara unsheathing his Katana "But, I wonder are you strong enough to defeat me it took the first and second to stop me last time but, this time I have the nine-tailed fox and his chakra at my disposal can you defeat me Now!"_

_Madara summoned the nine-tails chakra and activated his sharingan. Crimson Chakra surrounded Madara. It scorched the sky in its destructive onslaught. Minato watched closely and reminded himself to look down and not in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he called upon his own chakra. He condensed his chakra around him, focusing. Yellow Chakra flowed through Minato in the form of lightning. Madara appeared in front of Minato sweeping a perfect vertical cut. Minato used the leaping thunder god jutsu to appear behind Madara. Minato stabbed Madara from the back and dug upward into his back and used his other hand to form a wind sword. This plunged Madara off of Gambunta and on the fox. Madara was impaled from his back. Madara only smiled as his injuries healed instantly. Minato called upon the rasengan and the yellow flash. At extreme speeds and the strength of the rasengan sent Madara crashing into the mountains. The fox almost ate Minato whole. But Minato teleported back on Gambunta. Madara appeared on the fox's head again except this time the fox's cloak on top of him. But, this time with 9 tails added to the cloak. _

_"Normally the chakra would tear me to pieces by the sheer concentration but, thanks to the sharingan trait of controlling the chakra of tailed beasts. I am safe from harm" said Madara activating his Mangekyou sharingan._

_Madara appeared behind Minato and knocked him up into the air. Minato soared upwards as Madara upper cut him again. Using the fox's cloak he used the cloak's arm to grab Minato. Madara made the arm extend and capture Minato. It pulled Minato towards Madara and his blade. Minato stopped the blade with his hands but, Minato looked into Madara's eye. Madara placed Minato on the crucifix of Tsukuyomi. Minato started become really nervous, he has heard of the dark GenJutsu of the Mangekyou sharingan.Minato closed his eyes and tried to break free of Tsukuyomi. He tried disconnecting himself as best as he could. Then Madara's blade pierced Minato's skin. Minato smiled as he found a way to get out. The blade was going to pierce again but Tsukuyomi was broken. Minato gasped out of exhaustion, Minato had to temporarily sever his mind with wind chakra. Madara's eye was bleeding and Minato took this to his advantage and using the rasengan it took out Madara's left eye. Minato was exhausted and landed back on Gambunta. Madara summoned the power Susanoo. The sea god armored Madara. _

_"Curse you! Minato!" said Madara using Amaterasu _

_"Just what I was waiting for "said Minato as the black flames came after him_

_"Counter Rasengan!" yelled Minato focusing deeply into his left palm._

_"No matter what you do you won't be able to get through Yata no Kagami mirror!" said Madara" It deflects the enemy's attack and even if the enemy some how has a jutsu of that caliber it regenerates in a blink of an eye_

_Minato's rasengan shook violently and so did the wind around it. It sucked in the black flames using the wind he sealed off the rest of the rasengan. He used his right hand to conjure the Rasengan the size of a boulder. He used the huge Rasengan to tear open a small tear into the mirror. He used the black flame Rasengan and the yellow flash to incinerate Madara and break the mirror from inside out. The fox's tails smashed Minato back to Gambunta._

_He knew his body couldn't handle the nine-tailed fox to be sealed. His Chakra network was wide open. He needed a body where the chakra network is closed so the fox doesn't escape before the second sealing technique. The fox was no longer under Madara's hypnotic trance and lunged at Gambunta. Gambunta was being pushed back to quickly and smashed into the village gate. _

_Kakashi stood guard near the gate . _

_"Kakashi where is Naruto?" yelled Minato_

_"He's in the hospital why?" yelled back Kakashi_

_"Bring him to me" said Minato _

_"But wh-"_

_"No time to explain!"_

_Minato then used a shadow possession jutsu on the fox and the shadow strangle. Minato was trying his best to restrain the fox, until Kakashi came with Itachi, Hikaru and Takumi. Naruto was in the arms of Takumi with tears in her eyes. The rest of them looked down. _

_"Umm… Sensei" said Kakashi_

_"Kushina-ni-chan didn't make it" said Itachi_

_Minato's heart sunk._

_"Too many medical Nin were too busy about the Shinobi injured by Madara and the nine tailed fox, they forgot about Kushina-sama" said Hikaru_

_"She bled to death" said Takumi between sobs_

_Minato started to cry and took Naruto in his arms. He jumped on Gambunta and began using the secret ninjutsu summoning. It summoned the death god. The death god held down the fox and tore the soul of the fox and a hand came out of Minato placing the soul into Naruto's body._

_"Soul sealing technique 8 prong heaven seal!" said Minato pressing his hand into Naruto's abdomen. Then the fox's body disappeared and the world turned black._

"She's beautiful son, very nice choice, cute to" said Minato taking a close look at the girl.

Minato's spirit floated away Naruto's body and sensed a presence from behind.

Before Minato could turn around, the warm embrace of his wife calmed him. The woman was beautiful and a hair full of bright energetic red hair. She whispered into the fourth's ear.

"You're losing your touch _Hokage-sama_" said Kushina Uzumaki sarcastically

"It's a shame our boy took on your personality when he was younger" said Minato with one eye open

"Why is that?" said Kushina

"He was hyperactive and dumber then a sack of nails" said Minato

"What was that honey?" said Kushina angrily

"Nothing"

"…"

"I'm sorry honey please forgive me"

"…"

"Please"

"Okay, but who were you talking about?" said Kushina "I heard She's beautiful"

Minato turned back to Naruto and Hinata and said, "I was just commented about her son's choice in women that's all"

"Kyaaaaa!!" yelled Kushina hugging Minato, "Our son has a Girlfriend remember our first date?"

"Uhhh…Do I ever!" said Minato but, on the inside, OMG I CAN"T REMEMBER! DON"T ASK ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT IT!

"I bet you can't" said Kushina pecking him on the cheek.

"Can too!"

"Okay, where did you take me?"

"Um…The Ramen shop?"

"No, silly I took you out on the date you were way too shy in your younger days, you keep fainting every time I went near you" said Kushina "Remember?"

"It was a picnic you made your home-style Ramen right!" said Minato

"Now, you remember!" said Kushina then turned to Naruto "when do you think my family's Keke Genkai is going to awaken in him?"

"I can't say for sure but, when it does" said Minato "he'll be at a whole new level"


	8. Chapter 8:The Past of Itachi Uchiha

Chapter 8:The Truth Behind Itachi Uchiha

**Chapter 8:The Truth Behind Itachi Uchiha**

_Itachi got up but Takumi pulled his collar and forced him on top of her._

_"That's fine with me…that way I will not miss you" said Takumi "as long as I am with you I feel happy"_

_"Now die!' screamed Takumi rolling on top of Itachi. She took a kunai from her pocket and lunged downward._

Itachi saw the blade coming and grasped Takumi's wrist. Takumi swung her free left arm to her left. A hidden short Katana handle stuck out from under her sleeve. She bit down on the handle unsheathing it, and whirled her head at Itachi's neck. Itachi used his freehand reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai, intercepting her short sword. The blade of Takumi's short katana pierced a half an inch of the dark metal of the kunai. Takumi used her left hand to draw another short katana from her right sleeve.

"Let's see you block this!" yelled Takumi

Itachi was completely left open. Both hands were occupied and his whole body was pinned to the ground. He leaned back and before Takumi had halfway drawn the blade. Itachi head butted the handle and pressed against it with his headband. So, Takumi couldn't draw at that close of a range.

"You've got to be kidding me?" said Takumi

"Full of surprises aren't I?" said Itachi shuddering in pain.

"What's wrong?" said Takumi "That's weird"

'My Body' thought Itachi 'it's muscles, and skin are burnt I'll tear them if I keep this up'

"Nothing just some old war wounds!" said Itachi with one eye open,

Itachi head swayed back and forth, he was tired from traveling. His mentality and awareness is not at their best.

'No!' he said to himself 'I've been through worse! I'll pull through! I won't lose! Not now! Not like this! Not to this person… Sasuke'

"Ama" mumbled Itachi closing his eyes

"Ama!" said Itachi summoning the rest of his strength

A sudden deep pain started in his chest. It grew deeper and started to burn. It rose from his chest to his throat. He started to gag he coughed up blood. He breathed heavily. Takumi's kunai almost made contact with his throat.

"Man….Gek…you Shar…in…gan…Ama…" said Itachi closing his eyes tighter, as Takumi's dagger drew nearer.

"AMATERASU!" yelled Itachi with the Mangekyou sharingan spinning wildly.

Takumi jumped out of the way her weapons were incinerated by a black fire. It continued to burn and the flames did not fade. Takumi slid on the sand and noticed that she could not move. He also, noticed that she was too petrified to move. She stared into the reflection of his eyes and saw her being engulfed in black flames.

"Move" whispered Itachi as she fainted

"Move!" said Itachi once more

Itachi deactivated his sharingan and coughed out more blood. He covered his mouth with his hand, but dark red liquid slipped through his fingers. He subsided and fell over to his side.

Hokage's Office…

The Hokage was gathering information of how the Hyuuga that died that night. But, too her it didn't make sense.

"It doesn't make sense" said Tsunade looking over the information.

"What doesn't make sense" said Shizune

"The Hyuuga clan was killed so easily and quickly" said Tsunade

"Yes, this man was indeed talented, but, we have confirmed there were a few sightings, description, and scents all belonged to one person"

"That's not what I'm troubled by…"said Tsunade

"Then what is it?" said a village elder

"The killer could have killed the whole clan if he demolished its estate and killed half of its population in such a short time" said Tsunade "But he didn't"

"Why?" said Tsunade "to run from the Anbu and security this man killed half of the Hyuuga clan , and he snuck through security which means he knows the village defenses well enough…This was also disturbing…A few Hyuuga members saw the fire ninjutsu avoid them ,stop ,and turn to other Hyuuga members."

"Shizune!" said Tsunade "did you get the list of those who died that night"

Tsunade looked over the records and quickly and found that none of them were main branch. Most of these men were on high alert because, of their disobedience to Lord Hiashi and the rule of the main branch.

"No, it can't be him again" said the village elder

"Who?" said Tsunade

"Him…The clan murderer Itachi Uchiha"

Itachi moaned and awoke with a kunai at his throat.

"Why!" yelled Takumi

"Why what?" said Itachi

"Why didn't you kill me last night" said Takumi

"Because…I couldn't I had feelings for you! I just couldn't kill you-" said Itachi

Itachi covered his mouth; he noticed he had no control over his free will.

"So, it does work!" said Takumi " I have a lot of questions and the truth poison I poured into your veins will help me!"

'Shit!' thought Itachi, I need to get out of here!

Itachi was paralyzed, he couldn't move his legs.

"Paralyzing serum should be kicking in now" said Takumi

Before the serum reached his upper half, he poked Takumi in the head.

"Teme!" said Itachi with a smile

Itachi smiled but then frowned. "I can't control my emotions!"

"The serum is very potent, it last a long time…"said Takumi

"Hmpf…well kill me" said Itachi said sarcastically "And, get it over with, I can't bear another second of looking at your face"

Takumi laughed, "Neither can I! But, I want some answers!"

Itachi's collective and, calm aura had left him, his true character he had buried deep within himself awakened. But, most of all he felt an emotion , he hadn't in a long time…Happiness. Itachi 's smile was very warming , and he looked directly into her eyes.

She coughed to try and break up the tension.

"As, I was saying, I want answers-"

"I love you" said Itachi under the drug

Her cheeks grew hot.

"If you did love me!" she said "Then why did you betray the village"

"I never betrayed the village" said Itachi turning away

"What do you mean you killed your own clan" said Takumi

**"I never betrayed the village" **said Itachi trying to escape the question

"Liar" said Takumi, but she knew he couldn't lie

"Why did you kill the clan" said Takumi

"It's a long story" said Itachi "Maybe, we can talk it over breakfast"

"No" said Takumi "Besides your paralyzed how would you eat?"

Itachi just smiled and opened his mouth, "Ahhhh!"

"Fine, I'll give you breakfast after you tell me Why you killed the Uchiha clan" said Takumi flustered

Itachi's face grew serious and he regained his collective characteristics.

"Before, I can start on why I killed the clan…I have start with Madara Uchiha…

In the second Shinobi war, there were two clans that rivaled each other the senju clan and the Uchiha clan. The senju clan was led by Hashirama Senju, otherwise known as the first Hokage. The other leader was Madara Uchiha. The clan constantly waged war over and over again. Madara and his brother were the first to ever awaken the Mangakyou Sharingan .But, as the war waged on the truth of the Mangekyou Sharingan unfolded. If you continue to use the mangekyou sharingan, you will eventuallly become blind. So, his brother offered him his eyes , so he can see again. But, after the transplant madara discovered a greater and higher power then the mangekyou sharingan. But…by this time the uchiha clan had signed a peace treaty with the senju caln. This formed the village of Konoha."

"So , that's why you let Sasuke live?"said takumi"To steal his eyes!"

Itachi continued,

"Madara and Hashirama both wanted the title of Hokage. But, the village voted in favour of Hashirama ,because it looked bad that madara took his own brother's eyes just for power. So, Madara founded the police force in Konoha but, he still hated Harishima. They both fought once more but Madara was defeated. The village believed he died, but Madara lived a shell of his former self. He tried once more, and summoned the nine-tailed fox, but this time sensei stepped up to the plate. He foiled Madara's plan but, at the cost of his life, and his son's dignity-"

"What does this have to do with you killing the clan?" said Takumi

"The clan later on , didn't like that their leader was exiled because of the hokage. So they planned a revolution against Konoha. The village kept a surveillence on the clan. At that time I was an Anbu so, my father took advantage of the situation. He made me gather information from the village to the clan-"

"Your father did no such thing" said Takumi

"When you came to my house for dinner. Did you hear my father say the following…**Itachi you are the only link from the clan to the village**"

"That's right"said Takumi

"So I was the spy for the clan …or say they thought …and so, I became a double agent. Gave information about the revolution to the Hokage."

"But…why?"

"I did it for the village and when I was 4 I witnessed the third shinobi war upclose . A child should never see the acts of war upclose it's hell"

"…"

"What would you think would have happened if the revolution did happen?"said Itachi "What would happen if Konoha was weak and vulnerable for attack!"

Takumi gasped.

"That's right another shinobi war" said Itachi " and, I couldn't let that happen…so I seeked Madara to teach me the secrets and the power of the sharingan and, he helped me kill the clan. I also , killed my best friend to gain the Mangekyou sharingan…"

"So…You killed the clan !We could have reasoned with-"said Takumi

"Baka!" said Itachi "Didn't you think the village would do that first?!"

Takumi went silent. But, looked to Itachi with devastation,"But..that would mean-"

"The Uchiha's were unreasonable…The third hokage tried reasoning but, the Konoha elders and the eventual agreement of Lord Hokage himself . They pulled the trigger. They ordered me to kill my whole clan…and become a missing nin…it was all planned…except I let sasuke live…but the mission was seldom complete"said Itachi " I made them swear they would tell no one about my mission and especially Sasuke"

"So you sacrificed that much for the village…you ran…you did all that…but .. how…could you do that to yourself"said takumi

Itachi sighed, "I don't know…"

Takumi was in awe, "So, what were you doing all this time?"

"I ran, I hid, I did what I had to do to survive and I still secretly forward information about the Akatsuki to Jiraya, and make sure the Akatsuki doesn't get the nine-tailed fox" said Itachi as the serum of parylyzation wore off.

Itachi got up and sighed, "The real question remains…What do I do with you now?…"

"You're not gonna kill me are you?"said Takumi in chibi form

Itachi groaned in frustration, "I guess I'll have to...either kill you ,or follow you to make sure you don't spread this information"

Takumi went puppy eyes.

"I'll have to resign as an Akatsuki member"said Itachi taking off his ring

Takumi exhaled,

"Since…I have no where else to go…I'll have to tag along with you…for now"said Itachi and he took off his coat.

"How are you going to explain to the Akatsuki , why you quit?" said Takumi

Itachi smiled and knew just what to do.

1 weeks later…

Kisame went to track down Itachi after he didn't come to the meeting. He went near the beach to see a body. It was Itachi holding the akatsuki ring and a note.

Dear Akatsuki,

I have been injured in battle, and was stranded afterwards. My wounds are too serious, even if I did know Medical ninjutsu. I have no supplies or food. I'm sorry but I can no longer be at your services .

Yours Truly, Itachi Uchiha

"Hmm… Well, at least you left your ring"said Kisame,"It's unexpected and ashame that you died like this…oh well"

Kisame walked back to the hideout ,and left Itachi's corpse.

"Wow!"said Takumi coming out of her Genjutsu

"It's a very realistic and versatile jutsu"said Itachi "Pretty life like huh!"

"Yah, we could fool the shinobi world with this jutsu, are you sure not even medical ninjutu will pick up anything funny?" said Takumi

"Not a chance…well unless" said Itachi

"Unless…"said takumi

"Well putting the body in Hydrochloric Acid would dispel the ninjutsu" said Itachi " I basically got a dead guy and put a henge seal in his heart, then healed the body to be freshly dead"

"So, Takumi what now…"

""I'll have to disguise us and say I am a traveler! I always wanted to travel through all the nations"said Takumi dreaming away

"And, I would dream, I'd travel with you" said Takumi "What do you say?"

"Well…umm….sure…okay…reallly?"said Itachi

"Would I lie?"said Takumi

Itachi smiled at her, and tapped his foot.

"Don't answer that" said Takumi

"Come on, runaway with me" said Takumi clinging on to Itachi

"Alright, as long as I am with you"said Itachi hugging back.

"That's sweet" said takumi pecking him on the cheek

"So… how much money do you have?"said Takumi

"Currently…I'm broke" said Itachi

"Well…uhhh I don't have mone either" said Takumi playing with her finger

Itachi sighed,"Well I do have some money hidden away…"

"How much" said Takumi

"Well uhh…" said Itachi

"How Much" said Takumi

Itachi whispered it in her ear.

**_"1,000,000,000 Ryu!!"yelled Takumi_**

"But, it's in the leaf village, I buried it" said Itachi

"So, why didn'y you use the money, it's soorta the money I got for killng the clan…I really didn't feel right taking it" said Itachi

"So, you buried it!"said Takumi

"Where is it buried!" said Takumi

Itachi whispered it in her ear.

**_"What! You BAKA YOU BURIED IT BEHIND THE KONOHA POLICE FORCE!!" Yelled Takumi_**

"It seemed like a good idea…at the time" shrugged Itachi "besides your not a misssing nin …right"

"Umm…does running away count?" said Takumi timidly

Authours Note

Wow Thanks guys for the reviews! Keep it up ! Every review makes me feel happier...this wasn't my best update but hey...I wrote this in a day and the day after I updated 2 chapters...So, anyway I'm gonna go update crazy! Next Chapters the chunin exams finallly...But Naruto at a great dis advantage ...find out why on the next chapter of...The legacy of the last Hokage!(I almost forgot the title of my own fanfic)

Anyways :I'll start doing the funny yet wierd ending where the authour talks to the character and yah...

Naruto:Are you gonna do it today?

No

Hinata :Plz

NO

Itachi:Come On have a heart

This is coming from the guy who killed his entire family, tortured his brother twice, and nearly killed his brother's teacher

Itachi:...

Oh Shit!

Itachi:Mangekyou Sharin-

Takumi:No! I don't want you to be blind

Ha! Blind Itachi

Sasuke:When Am I gonna appear?

When ? i don't no ...ur pretty emo

Sasuke: am not

R2 (keeps going

while this is happening)

Hiashi:Hinata!

Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and runs:Oh Shit Dattebayo

Itachi:Leave me alone

Takumi:I don't want you to be blind

Sasuke: am not

R2

Sasuke: am not

(Someone help me!)

Lee:I'm Rock Lee Eh!

PERfect! Jumps out of apartment and lands on Truck

Gives thumds up I'll update soon I hope

R2

Sasuke: am not

R2


	9. Chapter 9:The Restrictions

Chapter 9: Naruto's Disadvantages

**Chapter 9: Naruto's Restrictions**

"Naruto" called a voice

'What …'thought Naruto opening his eyes

"Naruto-kun I love you" said Hinata mumbling in her sleep with chibi hearts popping in the air

Naruto noticed how comfortable he was with Hinata. Her warmth was almost overwhelming. Naruto released his hold, and lifted her. He put her on the new king-size bed and tucked her in.

'4 am.' thought Naruto as he kissed Hinata's forehead.

Naruto brushed his teeth and washed his face. He got into a sweatshirt and jumped out of the apartment bathroom window. He walked to a near by lake to practice his ninjutsu in the lake. He figured that every 1 out of 5 times, he can successfully use water nin-jutsu. Naruto continued practicing and working hard. The sun started to rise as Naruto stared his journey back home. But, surprisingly met Tsunade on the way back.

"Naruto its good I found you" said Tsunade

"What's up?" said Naruto "I don't remember you waking up this early"

"It's your case Naruto!" said Tsunade "The Chunin exams are coming soon and…"

Naruto shook in suspense.

"I can't find a 3 man cell for you" said Tsunade

Naruto sighed.

"However, you can enter…alone!" said Tsunade

"Alone" said Naruto "I can do it no prob-"

"No, Naruto I know how much you've gotten stronger and that's great but even a Jounin, or even Kakashi will have second thoughts of going alone" said Tsunade

"Yah, bu-"

"Don't kid yourself Naruto your still somewhat lower then Kakashi in strength .He and I went easy on you" said Tsunade

"…But I can do it I have my bloodline lim-"

"That's the second thing I wanted to talk about" said Tsunade taking out a belt with a yin-yang symbol on it.

"What's that?" said Naruto

"It's a chakra belt, it drains all of if not all your chakra…Naruto…The Konoha Elders say to truly prove yourself as a Shinobi you need to take the test without your wind keke genkai … And at most only 10 of your original chakra"

Naruto looked down.

"This is why I was worried" said Tsunade "It's your choice Naruto"

Naruto took the belt and put it on him. The rush of his chakra was gone and the chakra within him had gotten a lot smaller.

"There is an upside to this though Naruto" said Tsunade "If you do wear that belt for 6 weeks enough Chakra control and Nature manipulation will be no problem for you…if you survive"

Naruto looked up in shock.

"This belt almost cuts off your Chakra wouldn't you think that it might cause some side-effects?"

"I'll give you something special if you do pass the exam Naruto" said Tsunade "But, it's a surprise"

"Ok" said Naruto walking away

"Oh, and Naruto what's this I hear about you and Hinata?" said Tsunade "Lovers moving in…?"

"Well not really it's just well…"said Naruto

"What are you talking about?" said Tsunade "I saw you two sleeping on the coach together you two were so cute"

"What!"

"Yes, I know about Hinata and Hiashi 's argument so…I found her at your house … who did you think turned off the TV?" said Tsunade

"So, can she stay?" said Naruto pleading

"I guess due to Konoha's laws that if she decides to leave and because her father kicked her out…She can remain where she pleases"

"Yes, I need to get back now before Hinata knows I've been gone" said Naruto

"In Bed?" said Tsunade

"Uhhh…Yes…I mean…NO…..Pervert!" said Naruto walking away

Naruto made it to his house and jumped back into the bathroom window. Naruto took a shower and came out of the bathroom. Then he realized his clothes were in the room Hinata was sleeping in. Oh shit. Naruto wrapped the towel around him and Naruto walked into the bedroom. Naruto slowly made his way to the closet and started dressing up (so he put down the towel). Hinata yawned and woke up to Naruto naked. She half yawned as her jaw dropped. Naruto turned around and Hinata fainted back to sleep.

"That was close" said Naruto

Naruto dressed up and crawled into bed beside Hinata.

"11 pm…Wakey, Wakey Hinata" said Naruto

Hinata stirred but, and away from Naruto.

"Wake up" he whispered into her ear.

She slightly inched herself away from Naruto. Naruto sighed as he rolled back on his side of the bed. He had a sudden thought pop-out of his head. Naruto pulled the blanket over to his side so Hinata wouldn't have any. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it back. Naruto pulled it back, and then threw it out of the bed. Hinata rolled over on top of Naruto. Hinata pinned Naruto's wrists to the mattress. Naruto tried to fight back, but this time Hinata was a lot stronger than before…or was he weaker then before. Hinata giggled in delight seeing Naruto in a defenseless state. Naruto began to see is limitations…and the side effects of the chakra belt. Naruto struggled vigorously, but Hinata totally dominated his strength.

"Never wake me up in the morning Naruto-kun!" she said, her hair covered her face

"Is that suppose to be threat?" said Naruto stubbornly

"Yah" she whispered in his left ear, "it is"

Hinata choked Naruto's neck with her right hand.

"Its 11 am…time for some breakfast" said Naruto nervously. "You hungry"

"Starving" she said playfully biting Naruto's neck. "I hope if you don't mind…if I help myself"

She was cutting off Naruto's air supply.

"Hi…Na…, Ta…Please…" said Naruto out of breath" Stop…"

"Naruto what's wrong cat got your tongue" said Hinata 'Awww…he's letting me win and totally take advantage of him that's sweet…Naruto-kun I know could take a lot more then a couple holds'

"Hinata let go of Naruto!" screamed Tsunade bursting through the door

Naruto started to cough a lot. Then Hinata realized Naruto wasn't faking it.

"Naruto…I didn't I-"

"It's okay Hinata…I didn't know I either" said Naruto lifting his shirt to reveal a belt.

"I forgot to tell you … you're physical strength is literally torn apart due to the belt" said Tsunade

"Tell me about! I couldn't even defend myself from Hinata!" said Naruto realizing what he just said.

Tsunade backed away from the new couple and whispered, "You don't have to wear the belt until next week…I don't think you would live that long with it" she said running away.

Naruto ducked for cover expecting Hinata's wrath.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry…I could have seriously injured you "said Hinata

Naruto could see she was scarred and sorry.

"I'M SORRY Naruto you invite me into your home and I repay you like this …I don't belong anywhere!!" she said running away.

Naruto grabbed her hand, but, Hinata had pulled back with all her strength. Naruto didn't let go, even with the belt on. Hinata continued pulling and wondered why Naruto had a guilty look on his face. Then she suddenly realized how Naruto could be restraining her… he was holding back, when they fought. She stopped and sat beside Naruto.

"Yah, I was holding back a little until , you got me in that chokehold…I sort of underestimated …you and I should have known better…sorry" he said

Hinata sighed, she didn't want to admit it but, she enjoyed wrestling with Naruto-kun. But, now because of what happened she wasn't sure if it was, okay anymore. Naruto read her face and smiled. He gave her a hug and smiled.

"Hinata…I'm so sad…" he said

"Why…Naruto-kun?" she said

"This is the first time I lost to anybody in a long time" he pouted, "I'll have my revenge Hinata…just you wait…."

Hinata caught on, "You should count your chickens before they hatch…Naruto-kun" she said glaring at him

Naruto and Hinata lunged at each other when….

"GROWL!" Both their stomachs growled, making them stop dead in their tracks.

"Maybe later" offered Naruto

"Sure, I can cook you something" said Hinata

"But, Hinata-Chan I don't have a fridge I destroyed it earlier cause it was in a horrible condition." said Naruto

"Oh…" said Hinata

"Let's go to that new dumpling shop my treat!" said Naruto sweeping Hinata off her feet. He carried her and ran down the stairs. They were dashing away, and Hinata sighed.

'Naruto-kun … this is why I like you'

Naruto kept dashing away, they were both laughing. The cool wind against Hinata's face was exhilarating. Hinata looked up and cupped Naruto's cheek. Naruto looked down and blushed and…Bam! He ran face first into the wall. Hinata wasn't injured she landed on top of Naruto.

"I'm okay…I'm okay …Why are there so many stars? Hinata-Chan" said Naruto dazed

Hinata giggled and gave him a kiss on the bruise on his forehead, then gave him a hug.

'This is why I love you…' thought Hinata as Naruto picked her up again, 'You always get back on your feet and you make others get back on their feet too , and you never give up…I think that's what makes a man…a man'

Naruto dashed off again, with a daydreaming Hinata in his arms.

Naruto: Oh! My God I was almost killed by Hinata

Well, Yah I wanted to demonstrate how weak you've really become…cause right now your character seems unbeatable…

Hinata: Anger rises

Naruto and I step away slowly

On the count of three Naruto

Hinata draws a Katana

Three!

Naruto:Three!

Naruto and I run from Hinata

Hinata: Why did you make my character so damn Weak Make It Stronger or else!!

Until Next Time, If there is gonna be a next time!! This Iohc-Cire Signing off!


	10. Chapter 10:Chunin Exams

**_Chapter 10: Chunin Exams_**

**_Opps! Yah Just so you know Naruto has been training for a year this in between Naruto and Shippudden. So, Yah, I needed that to be straightend out. Thx Chewie Cookies_**

**_Oh and thx Desuta for the advise! i forgot his name sorry guys...I failed you T T x 8_**

Naruto and Hinata were outside of the dumpling shop after their meal. Naruto sighed; he wondered how he was going to do it this time. The Chunin exams alone!, he had told Hinata about it, when they ate. She sighed, as well and told him that only certain bloodline limit's are aloud in the chunin exams. She also explained that all do-Justus are allowed and because, his was elemental control and extra chakra, it wasn't aloud. She said it was still unfair that they took away too many attributes to his ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and GenJutsu. It really was unfair. Hinata said she had to go to a team meeting soon. She asked Naruto for some money to buy the fridge, new clothes, and some groceries. Naruto agreed. Naruto walked to the park .Naruto picked up a trace of his master's chakra.

"Hikaru-senpai" said Naruto, as a gust of wind swept over him

"Yes, Naruto I know I went through the same thing during the Chunin exams…well most of the exams…During the finals Itachi no-Baka let me take off the belt." Said Hikaru as he appeared in front of them

"So…How did you get past the preliminaries and the survival test?" said Naruto

"Well, I had my teammates but…that doesn't help you at all does it?" said Hikaru scratching the back f his head. "Ah… wait I know something that might help you a lot!"

"What!" said Naruto Desperately?

Hikaru took out a scroll from his pocket,

"Before, I give you this you must understand that this is supposedly the most powerful Taijutsu" said Hikaru seriously

"Before us Shinobi…before the discovery of chakra ….there was chi…it was basically energy…the energy of ones body" explained Hikaru

Hikaru punched the ground, it made a small whole.

"Do you think that was enough energy to make a descent imprint…or was it too much?"

Naruto was so confused,

"The trick is to master the art of transferring energy to one place to another…energy escaped when I didn't hold together my energy and I didn't control the power from myself to the floor. In other words, I let most of my strength leak…actually a lot of people do…You don't necessarily need strength" said Hikaru raising a finger, and slowly making contact with the ground

"You just need control" said Hikaru

There was a huge crater, Naruto fell in it. The diameter was about 3 feet. Hikaru threw the scroll at him and ruffled his hair.

"Have fun kid!" said Hikaru walking past him.

Naruto raised the scrolled and yelled Yahoo,

Hikaru smiled…Sensei

Hikaru walked quite a distance away and he picked up two very high levels of Chakra nearby. Hikaru walked deeper into the forest, and saw Takumi and Itachi sitting together. They both looked at him. Wordlessly Hikaru and Itachi stared at each other.

"Takumi …why are you-" said Hikaru

"It's a long story …Hikaru ….A long story…"said Takumi

Jiraya came to Itachi's side and handed Hikaru a cup of tea.

"Jiraya-Sama are you in this too?" said Hikaru

Jiraya sighed….

Back to Naruto

He opened the scroll and read through it. It was very complicated. But, examining it…the gains were enormous…Hikaru only scratched the tip of the iceberg. In fact, you could transfer one's energy and combine it with an element. He continued studying…but…there were words …and techniques…and medical terms…he…didn't understand…He couldn't believe it…He needed to go to the library.

Naruto spent the next 4 hours buried in books. He decided he needed to check out at least twenty books. He did a balancing act to the library and to his house. He needed to learn the stuff in two weeks. Naruto noticed the new fridge stocked with food. He also noticed the new wardrobe for Hinata. There was a note on the fridge. Naruto Training 4 Exams come home late…….Hinata

Naruto kept at it, he studied from 3pm when he got home to 9pm. Hinata walked in covered with grass stains and shopping bags.

"Hi, Honey need help with the bags?" said Naruto

"No, I'm o-AHHHHHH!!" screamed Hinata

"What?" said Naruto pulling out his sword "An Enemy Akatsuki, Orochimaru?"

"Your…Your Studying!" said Hinata shakily pointing a finger

"Oh, that!" said Naruto turning back to his book. "Yah, Senpai solved my problem …but I got to study up to really understand it all."

"Naruto" said Hinata with a disappointed vice, but a smile on her lips

"What!"

"Are you really that desperate to find a way away from the thing your wearing around your waist…Hey your still wearing it?" said Hinata

"Of course, I am! I need to get used to it for the exam! I'm learning an ancient Taijutsu …" said Naruto

"Ohh…that's good I thought you found something more powerful then the gentle fist" said Hinata laughing, she moved to the next room. She caught a glimpse of Naruto's smile as she left. 'Naruto what are you up to now…No, matter I won't lose to you at the Chunin Exams…Naruto'

2 weeks later…

Naruto put on a black shirt and wrapped bandages on the bruises and cuts on his arm. His hair was had grown identically like the fourth. He put summoning scrolls on his belt. It only held a wide variety of weapons, he had found on his travels. He tucked it into his chakra belt. Naruto put on his Konoha headband. He put on a white short sleeve jacket. He put his Katana horizontally on his lower back this time, instead of diagonally on his back. He was going to rely on this more often, and had practiced his kenjutsu (Swordken) more. He put on his necklace that Tsunade gave him. Naruto was ready for the chunin exams.

Hinata wore her new attire. Basically her shippudden clothes with a yin-yang symbol on the back. She was as ready as can be. She packed lightly with kunai, shuriken, explosive tags , smoke bombs and string. Her team was best at setting traps then any other Genin team, as far as they knew. She waited for Naruto to finish up as she cooked a big breakfast.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan" said Naruto competitively

"Good Morning to you too, Naruto-kun" she said bowing her head.

"So, let's try our best and don't hold back on me because, of my handicap" said Naruto

"Didn't cross my mind" said Hinata giving Naruto a plate

"Smells great Hinata…Is that …Chocolate chip pancakes…a western cheese omelet and…is that chicken noodle soup in a bread bowl…a tall glass of orange juice too!" said a drooling Naruto "Hinata-Chan you're the best!"

"Thanks Naruto-kun" said Hinata

Naruto and Hinata raced each other to the examination room. They were ten minutes early. They met with Gaara and the sand squad.

"Hey Gaara, it's been a while hasn't it" said Naruto

"Likewise, Uzumaki … so are you competing this year" said Gaara

"Yes, of course! This is Hinata-Chan my..uhhh…"

"Lover?" said Temari with a touch of lust

Naruto and Hinata grew red and didn't answer.

"Anyway, Naruto this year …we need to settle the score…my head is still sore from our last fight.

"You and Gaara-san fought!" said Hinata

"Yah, it was sort of…a tie but…I still say I should have won." said Naruto proudly.

Gaara only smiled, "That was before …This is now"

Sand shrouded Gaara and whipped violently. Naruto's red chakra appeared in return. Naruto smile grew; he forgot he still had his red chakra to rely on. Hinata and Temari stepped back, as the essence of their chakra grew. Naruto's eyes glowed red, and his jaws grew. Gaara had more control over the demon this time. His eyes grew yellow and his teeth had sharpened. They stood very still and then Naruto offered his hand. Gaara shook it.

"Let the best man win" said Gaara turning back to his normal self.

"Like-wise Gaara-san" said Naruto turning back to himself.

Hinata gulped, Naruto's chakra sky rocketed and with the belt on. Naruto mentioned his secondary chakra. She just didn't know it was that scary.

"Hinata you should go to your team members" said Naruto with a smile

"Oh, Right! See you on the other side Naruto-kun" said Hinata, Naruto was still his old self.

Naruto grinned back, he needed to tell her sooner, or later about the fox. He yawned and waved good-bye to Gaara. Gaara and Naruto walked away from each other. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Naruto can you- can you feel that?"

"I feel really uneasy…Funny none of the Anbu noticed" said Naruto

"It feels like…another one of…**us**" said Gaara

"There's another Chakra that's also unsettling but, it's well hidden" said Naruto

"Gaara …be careful…I don't like this at all" said Naruto

"You…too" said Gaara

The First EXAM! (Yes!!)

The Proctor (Ibiki) came in and stared the students in the eyes.

"Alright…ENOUGH of This Bull Shit!" said the proctor

"If you want to become a Chunin you listen and listen good!" said the Proctor 'Rule 1 : Shut the hell up!"

"Wait, but what if" said a grass Nin raising his hand

"Get The Hell out of this examination room right now and pronto with your team. YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!!" yelled Ibiki "Any one else got any bright ideas?"

"…"The whole room was silent

"Good!" said the proctor "Rule 2: If you are caught for even a small suspicion of cheating YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!! ….Rule 3: hahahahaha….. Good luck!"

The room was silent"…"

"Oh, yah the most important part" said the proctor "You may be – gopher!"

The whole room almost wrote on the paper.

"HAHAHHA!" said the proctor "You may begin-!" the whole room was about to write

"AFTER! I finish this sentence!" said Ibiki; a couple Genin almost dropped their pencils.

Naruto had his face planted on top of the paper sleeping.

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki I remember you! I accidentally passed you last year! And, you're pushing it this year bub! Think you can pass like that again that was a long shot too!" said the proctor "I want you to get every answer on the test correct! Or, you fail!"

Naruto didn't budge.

'Naruto' thought Hinata and Sakura

"That's it! Whatever you get on this paper will be your final mark" said the Proctor

He picked up the paper expecting a blank page but, it was full of answers. The proctor eyed the hidden chunin, who knew the answers. They barely started question 1. The Proctor looked at the test carefully but, the answers were correct! He walked over to the sentinels who were watching the Genin if they cheated. They just shook their heads, and said Naruto slept through his lecture and didn't even lift a finger, let alone a pencil.

"Proctor…so what's my score?" said Naruto lazily

"Umm… well"

"Oh! Yah, if you need proof work look at the back" said Naruto

The proctor turned over the paper. It showed detailed analysis of almost every Genin in the room. But, it was in small fount. Special details like the small carved number 3 in the headband of the girl 8 rows behind her. The number 8 on a girl's nail, written in nail polish. The secret code the guy in the back of the class coughed to his teammates. The Proctor bit his lip and nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki Shinobi number 012607…" said the Proctor

"Naruto…" whispered Hinata closing her eyes

"You Pass!" said the proctor, making Hinata exhale

"So, Can I just…you know go into the other room and relax?" said Naruto

The Proctor mumbled "fine…"

Naruto walked out with Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai looking at him.

"Hello sensei err…Senseis" said Naruto "…What…?"

"How did you do it?" asked Kakashi

"Uhh…Well I had a weird dream last night you see…about the first proctor so I developed a full proof plan!" said Naruto

"But, what was the plan!" said Gai

"I used a Kage Bushin Jutsu while I passed his desk on the way in and found the answers. I quickly copied the questions down and, my clone used it's headband to gather info, and wrote at the back of the paper. The sentinels were too busy trying to see if anyone started early. So, during the end of his lecture, I skillfully shadowed his movements from behind him. So the sentinels couldn't see me behind him. Me sleeping on the job drew attention and walked over to me. I did a replacement jutsu between the empty paper and the one with all the answers plus bonus marks." Elaborated Naruto

All four Jounin said "Ohhhhh!"

"But, there was one small flaw in my plan…The Kage Bushin is still in the exam room." Laughed Naruto

All four Jounin gasped,

"Yah, I couldn't figure out how to not cover up the smoke thing. So, it's hiding under the proctor's desk, or behind his chair. "Said Naruto

All four Jounin sighed,

"Yup..."said Naruto

1 hour later… Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes walking into the room.

"Hey kid," said Anko

Naruto pointed to himself

"Yes, you I heard you did this test with flying colors, but tell me…you think you can pass all the same with mine!" said Anko attacking Naruto full speed, and her dagger at his throat, "Didn't think so …eh?"

She felt the sharp point of Naruto's sword behind her. Naruto's shadow clone surprised her from behind (that didn't come out right). He nailed her from…No, that's not it. His surprise attack made fear course into her veins.

"We'll have to see that don't we?" said Naruto's clones

Anko saw Naruto waiting outside the door way and, snapped his fingers. Both clones dispersed.

"A Shinobi must all ways be careful and never underestimate who their opponent is" said Naruto walking in.

"Well said and well done…Kid" said Anko.

"But, the next part of the chunin exams is a challenge for me isn't it" said Naruto

"You said it" said Anko almost feeling sorry for him

Naruto and I: pant…pant…3, pant… pant… days of running non-stop.

Me: and typing!

Itachi: So, survived I see?

Naruto: Of Course, **DATTEBAYO!!**

**Hinata from faraway: I wonder who that was!**

Me: You Idiot! Wait you … you knew Naruto would yell Dattebayo!

Itachi smiles and grabs Naruto and I

Hinata arrives with a katana

Me: Naruto save yourself !!

I turn to look at Naruto but a log in substitution

Itachi: Tsukuyomi

Me: I don't like this

Strapped to Tsukuyomi crucifix (I don't know what to call it)

Itachi: The pleasure is all yours

Hinata smiles: Now make my character stronger than Naruto!

Me: Never! It would give away the…nothing"

Hinata: give away what!

Stabs me

Me: I'll never tell it's the Author's code!

Stabs again!

Me: Must believe in code…

Slashes, and impales

Me: No, Never!

Hinata activates Byakugan

Hinata: Never?

Me: Wait…fine I'll tell you …not….Naruto NOW!

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Next Time:Arashingan Awakens! Naruto's Strength Within!**


	11. Chapter 11:Naruto's Strength Within

**Chapter 11: Arashingan Awakens! Naruto's Strength from Within**

**Author's Note **

Sorry Guys! It didn't make that very clear did I? No, this in between Shippudden and Naruto. This is a year after the Sasuke arc. All the power Naruto received from the fourth cut his training into a much smaller time. Sorry Again!! TT

Naruto moved hastily, as he drew breath from the air. The heaven scroll was located behind his weapon scrolls Naruto couldn't waste anytime. He jumped through the trees, and spotted a group of Grass Nin. Naruto watched them carefully as they talked. He discovered they had a heaven scroll. He sighed, that won't help him at all. He decided to move up closer towards the tower. He continued his journey and he noticed that there was a battle of Shinobi close by. He quickly stopped and hid behind a tree. Naruto soon discovered it was Hinata's team. But, Hinata and her team beat the team and took their scroll easily.

"Ohhhh…" groaned Naruto in disappointment. "So…close"

Hinata tapped Naruto on the shoulder. She startled him and she giggled.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but, this scroll is ours" said Hinata sticking out her tongue

"Oh, well there's more scrolls in this forest then that" said Naruto dashing away

Naruto picked up the pace, and then ran into a group of sound ninja in the distance. He saw the three of them advancing forward. Naruto cracked his knuckles, when the middle Shinobi saw this. He smirked, but Naruto heard this smirk before. In fact, it was a bad habit of his lost friend, Sasuke.

"It's nice to see you again Sasuke" said Naruto in a serious tone.

"Naruto…it's been awhile…" said Sasuke closing his eyes

Naruto took a good look at Sasuke. He wore a white jacket, with black pants. He wore a purple rope for a belt. He wore a katana on his side ; Basically his shippudden costume.

Sasuke opened his left eye with a smile, "Naruto I expect to see you at the finals…right?"

"Of course Sasuke…"said Naruto

"Itachi Uchiha is dead…Naruto" said Sasuke seriously "His body was found near the east shores of the leaf"

"Does that mean-"

"No, Naruto it isn't that simple…you see I can't leave that easily…and even if I do comeback…I face death as a missing Nin…so you can see my dilemma." Said Sasuke opening both eyes

"So, Can I expect you to keep up with me?" asked Naruto

There was an awkward silence between them. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, and then Sasuke turned away.

"I don't know dobe …can you keep up with me?" said Sasuke revealing his sharingan.

Naruto nodded, he decided it was best to let Sasuke decide whether he should stay or go. Naruto felt uneasy as if someone was watching them. Naruto looked to Sasuke and he nodded. He was never good at identifying an enemy but, Sasuke was.

"Come out…" said Sasuke looking towards a tree behind Naruto.

Naruto slowly drew his katana. He swung horizontally, just before contact. He added Chakra to the blade and cut the tree into a stump. Naruto looked up to see a Black long haired man…with the sharingan? Naruto opened his weapon scroll and threw an eight edged shuriken. It made sharpening sound as it flew. The long black haired man jumped again in mid-air. His long hair managed to cover most of his face. The eight edged shuriken missed him but, came back and made contact with his back. The stranger turned into many crows as the special shuriken went back to Naruto. Naruto caught it and put it into the scroll. Whoever this guy was he was more than good at GenJutsu and a lot craftier then Naruto took credit for. Naruto decided it wasn't good to be out in the open so he backed away quickly towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" said Naruto

"I can see right through his GenJutsu don't worry!" said Sasuke but, Sasuke was worrying

"This guy is good I didn't even feel the presence of him using GenJutsu, and-"said Sasuke

Naruto interrupted "behind you"

Birds flew at Sasuke at all angles. Then the birds turned into shuriken. Sasuke dodged the shuriken. He knew if he had made contact with it's steal he would be caught in the illusion. Sasuke finally identified where the GenJutsu user was.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Bullet!" said Sasuke the flame infernal aimed behind him.

"Fire style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet" said Naruto after summoning a small frog.

"Fire style: Roaring Flame Sphere!" called out the black haired man after coming out of his GenJutsu.

The enemy's crimson and colossal sphere made contact with Naruto and Sasuke's jutsu. The two forces collided. The heat was almost unbearable, the two other ninja joined in.

The female Nin started her ninjutsu and so did the male.

"Combination jutsu: Earth-water dragon head" said the two ninja as a mud dragon appeared

"Fire!" sad the two Nin the dragon head shot an explosive round of mud at the sphere.

The missile made contact with the red sphere but, it incinerated. Naruto and Sasuke sighed, amateurs. Naruto and Sasuke tried their best but soon found them out of breath. Sasuke jumped out of the way while Naruto stayed.

"Naruto!" said Sasuke blinded by the heat of the sphere.

"Kenpo Rasengan!" called Naruto's voice from the orb.

The wind furiously shook as he said these words. It twisted around Naruto's right hand and it sent the sphere back at the opponent. The force of the Rasengan sent the sphere back too quickly for the assailant to evade. The blast detonated and Naruto was caught in the detonation. But, Naruto managed to make a small barrier around himself of his own chakra. Sasuke and his teammates rushed over to Naruto's side. Naruto was completely exhausted. He leaned on his sword then collapsed. Sasuke looked to see the damage. He realized that the crater was nearly a quarter of the whole forest of death. The pathway of Naruto's Rasengan was still quite clear. There was a huge canyon at least 10 feet wide and the dark abyss bellow was unimaginably deep.

"So, Naruto you still can keep up with me…It is a shame however that you can not still keep up with yourself" said Sasuke grabbing Naruto's collar and dragged him along.

"Sasuke"

"Shut up dobe conserves your energy" said Sasuke dragging him

"Sasuke! Come here!" called the voice, now realizing Naruto was still unconscious

In the distance, the some rose and filled the sky. The shadow of a man walked forward. The smoke cleared and revealed the Mangekyou sharingan. It was clear that this man was the great fallen Uchiha. Sasuke almost tripped over Naruto as he retreated back.

"Naruto get up" said Sasuke shaking him

"Naruto get up!" said Sasuke in desperation as the man walked closer

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke shaking him "I need your help wake up!"

"Naruto I can't protect you and fight him off at the same time run!" said Sasuke

"It's hopeless Sasuke!" said Madara "Come to me and I will teach you the power that destroyed your clan! That's right! I taught Itachi the true power of the sharingan!"

"You Bastard!" replied Sasuke "Kana, Hoshi go ahead and run that's an order I'll catch up later take Naruto with you!"

"But" said Hana (female Nin)

"That's an order!" yelled Sasuke "Now Go!"

"Where are you going?" asked Madara appearing in front of the two Nin and Naruto. "Earth style: Dark swamp"

The two nin and Naruto were neck high in mud.

"Now, where are your manne-" said Madara but was interrupted by Sasuke's Chidori

Sasuke's hand pierced his back and came out of his chest.

"Well, aren't you the fast one?" chuckled Madara "Earth style: Dark swamp"

"What?" said Sasuke in shock

He quickly grasping his sword he decapitated him and kicked his body away from him. Madara's body dissipated into black fire and reformed itself into his former self.

"What are you!" said Sasuke

"An Immortal the great Madara Uchiha I have come for you Sasuke!" said Madara pointing at him "I have chosen to bestow my own power onto you!"

"If I refuse" said Sasuke pointing his sword at Madara

"Well, I'm afraid I'll just have to kill you after all…I need to finish the job Itachi could never do" chuckled Madara "Kill his precious little brother!"

"What are you talking about" yelled Sasuke appearing in front of Madara

Sasuke kicked Madara's chin almost like an uppercut.

"Lion's Barrage" said Sasuke but Madara stopped him in mid-air and threw him to the ground.

Madara slammed his fist against Sasuke's skull. He kicked Sasuke's helpless body and was knocked against a tree.

'Why is this so familiar?' thought Sasuke 'Where have I seen these moves before?'

"Ah!" inquired Madara "You are wondering where you have seen this before this form of Taijutsu?"

'Of course, Itachi' thought Sasuke

"That is correct!" said Madara "However, now you wonder how I am reading your thoughts, correct but, it is a trick I taught your brother for interrogation…If you become so masterful of the sharingan you are able to predict your enemies exact thoughts and go into their mind"

"Big Deal!" said Sasuke

"Oh, I see you can do this hat trick as well I see…such a promising student!" said Madara lifting Naruto from the pit of mud.

"But, I am afraid you lack Hatred" said Madara

"Get your hands off of him!" said Sasuke

"Your best friend right?" said Madara taking a kunai and plunging it into Naruto

"Naruto!" said Sasuke reaching out

"HAHAHHA!! How unfortunate?" said Madara

**Hey for those of you who wanted to know why I put the chakra belt on Naruto. The reason was he was too powerful plus…I wanted Naruto to do the thing Naruto fans love! That's right more Kyuubi Naruto! Oh, Yah I know it was kind of a crummy Idea To forbid his Bloodline but … I wanted him to go Nine tails more often…Don't you : )**

The read chakra rose into the air, silently. Naruto eyes opened but had no pupils, he was still unconscious. The red crimson chakra became too intense. Madara leaped out of the way. The red-chakra streamed out of his body. It twisted into the air and twirled around Naruto. It tore through the ground and lifted Naruto to his feet. The kunai went flying out of Naruto's body. The red chakra tore up Naruto's white jacket. His black shirt was torn and ripped. Naruto's eyes flickered from pure white to pure red. Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them. Revealing he had now transformed into the nine-tails Naruto. The chakra belt's yin-yang symbol glowed crimson red and Naruto now had control of his actions but, could not control his own inner anger. Finally, the red chakra formed a familiar Kyuubi cloak with one tail.

**"RAHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF SAUSKE TEE-BAYO!!" yelled Naruto**

Naruto's cloak reached out and grabbed Madara. He jerked the cloak so Madara came towards him at great speed. Naruto with his other hand formed a Rasengan. Madara's hair slung back and Naruto discovered he had a deformed left eye. He then looked into his right eye. The Mangekyou Sharingan was hypnotizing. He then realized that he saw a black flame inside Madara's eye.

**"Amaterasu" said Madara**

Naruto realized how slow everything seems to be getting. He looked into Madara's eye and saw a reflection of himself. Naruto discovered his eyes were burning with a dark, cool blue color. They burned into Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto's right eye reflected Madara's eye perfectly. Madara was being burnt by black fire. Naruto grinded his teeth, he patted down the Rasengan layer by layer this time. It made the Rasengan glow a dark blue. The centre was a lot darker than last time. The Red chakra surrounded and shielded the Rasengan.

**"KENPO!! TRUE RASENGAN!!" yelled Naruto, (OVERKILL, NO?)**

Naruto's Rasengan made contact with Madara. The Rasengan continued to push into Madara's stomach. The sound was like the sound of sharpening skates. The ground around Naruto cracked tremendously. Madara soared through the air and started to burn by the mere speed. In three seconds, Madara was already out of sight but not for long. A red crimson orb formed in the sky. It was twenty fifty above Naruto but, it started over a kilometer in the air. Naruto's red chakra ceased. His belt's yin-yang symbol turned to its familiar green aura. Naruto feinted and fell into the ditch. The whole world turned black afterwards.

**BOY!!**

**BOY!!**

**NARUTO!!**

**BOY!!**

What where am I?

**BOY!!**

Fox?

**Naruto release me! I can not stay in this prison any longer remove the seal from my cage and all my power will be yours! Naruto think! You can protect the ones you love…your women….especially**

No you'll make me destroy Konoha!

**HAHAHAAHHA**

What's so funny?

**HAHAHAHAHA**

WHAT"S So DAMN FUNNY

**The village will be destroyed Naruto and you can not stop it from being destroyed unless you have my power…All of it!**

I'll protect it all!

**So Naïve…You can not Naruto! Konoha will fall! It is destined but, however destiny is spinning out of control at your end…in the end it will be your choice!**

What are you talking about?

**Destined fate HAHAHAHHAHA!!**

"Naruto" called a voice

"Naruto wake up you dobe!" said Sasuke

"Yawn! Teme!" said Naruto

"I said wake up" said Sasuke nudging him

"Alright, where are we Sasuke?" said Naruto realizing he was on a bed with a cast on his arm. "No! We failed the exam didn't we I knew it!"

"No, Dobe we passed I dragged your sorry ass across the forest of death!" said Sasuke his left eye was twitching

"Oh, Sasuke I didn't know you cared" said Naruto joking around

"SHUT IT!! BAKA IF I HEAR ANOTHER PEEP! FROM YOU I WILL beat you to a bloody pulp!" yelled Sasuke

"Come on, Sasuke give me a hug buddy!" said Naruto receiving a slam on the head by Sasuke's sheath.

"Hey!" said Naruto, "That was uncalled for!"

"Oh, yah so is this!" said Sasuke swinging again.

Naruto grabbed his Iron sheath and intercepted the blow and then hit his cheek with the sheath. Sasuke and Naruto continued their sheath fight. But, they turned the room upside down.

"Hey, enough that's quite enough from both of you" said Hana, Sasuke's teammate went into another room.

"Gees, could you guys be quiet!" said Hoshi following her.

Naruto and Sasuke were facing them. Naruto raised his arm and gave Sasuke a clump on the head.

"Why, you son of a-"said Sasuke as he was about to slam his sheath onto Naruto's head.

Sakura's voice stopped him. What would he say? What would he do now? Naruto read the distress in Sasuke's face.

In the hallway …

"So, Ino have you any Idea what happened there were huge explosions in the forest of death! I'm telling you its aliens!" said Sakura

"Aliens, that's crazy it was the fire men from the sun!" replied Ino

"Ino, isn't that still aliens?" said Chouji munching on chips

"Oh, yah!" said Ino

"Anyways, I'm gonna pay a visit to Naruto! I hear he and another group came here first since everyone was distracted by the huge explosions." Said Sakura opening the door

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto hesitantly

"Hey, Naruto you doing alright?" said Sakura

"O-f Cou-rse Wh-Why would you say that?" said Naruto

"You have a shattered arm Naruto" said Sakura seeing he was hiding something

"Oh!" said Naruto dumbly

"Hey who's in your bed?" said Sakura pointing to a lump on the bed under the blankets

"Well, it's a….a….my back pack" said Naruto

"It's awfully large for a backpack" inquired Sakura with a hard voice "Isn't it Naruto?"

The lump sneezed.

Sakura lifted a brow

"It's umm… you caught me at a bad time you see…" said Naruto

"Who's under there!" said Sakura finally

"Okay, it's…." said Naruto "Hinata-Chan!"

"Hinata…why would Hinata be in your bed hiding?" Said Sakura then it hit her like a ton of bricks

"Oh…I see never mind I'll visit later!" said Sakura turning around in a hurry bumping into Hinata-Chan. Naruto at this point was pretty much screwed.

"Hinata oh, sorry I was in hurry because…wait a second NARUTO! WHO"S IN YOUR BED!" said Sakura turning around

"Naruto!" said Hinata angrily,

Naruto sighed, "Sorry Sasuke I tried!"

"Oh! So, you're saying that Sasuke is in the bed …Why?" said Sakura tapping her foot

"Sasuke is kind of …Hey…Why are you hiding from her?" said Naruto

The lump crawled slowly to the edge of the bed but, Sakura pulled the blanket. Sasuke was sitting up nibbling on a cookie with ear muffs on. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura. He instantly turned around. He did not want to show Sakura he was blushing. Sakura stood there paralyzed.

"Sasuke is that you" said Sakura

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Yah, it's me don't get any Ideas about well you know…I just wanted to hide myself from you"

"Do you hate me so much you can't even look at me?" said Sakura

"No, I hate myself too much too look at you" said Sasuke

"What do you mean" said Sakura

"Remember…Remember the last time we met?" said Sasuke "I 'm so sorry I hurt you that much I can't look at you straight …It's like looking at that scene over and over again in my mind…What I'm trying to say is…Well, What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry…you are precious to me…But I feel I don't deserve you, But I want you too. It's killing me inside…I'm sorry, so Sorry"

Sakura was trembling inside.

"I hid from you because, I wasn't prepared to look at you" said Sasuke

Sakura hugged Sasuke, "You don't have to look at me , Sasuke I forgive you…maybe later on you can forgive yourself that's the hardest thing I know…It's hard…But I'll help you…Naruto will help you…everyone will help you …you are not alone Sasuke…We will always forgive you…and we will always be there."

While this happened , Naruto and Hinata watched them with tears in there eyes and popcorn. Hinata wiped her tears, "That was beautiful better then Soap Operas and Drama"

Naruto sighed, "Another couple hey maybe we could have double dates after the preliminaries."

"That's a good Idea Naruto" said Hinata "Oh, did you guys see those explosions I heard it injured a lot of Shinobi"

"Oh, Shit I didn't mean to do that" said Naruto

"Nice joke Naruto it's not like you actually…you're kidding" said Hinata

"Well the first explosion wasn't my fault but the second red one was but, it was in the sky!" said Naruto

"Yah, Right" said Hinata "What technique did you use"

"Kenpo True Vermillion Rasengan" said Sasuke "Right, Naruto?"

"You mean you actually saw it?" said Hinata

"It was incredible- I mean it – it was okay" said Sasuke

Hinata, Sakura and Naruto started to laugh.

"What?" said Sasuke aggravated that they were laughing

"So Sasuke?" said Naruto 'Think you can keep up with me now?"

"Positive, I already have Naruto …I have something just in store for you!" said Sasuke "I bet you showed me your most powerful attack! But, I will show you mine as fair trade…Let's see if you can stop it"

"Hmpf, Whatever you say Sasuke…Whatever you say…just don't lose the first round will yah?" said Naruto

"Hey, I was just about to say that to you" said Sasuke

Hinata and Sakura watched the two and sighed. Boys will be boys.

"So, Hinata do you think you can beat me?" said Sakura

"It will be like taking candy from a baby" said Hinata pushing Sakura playfully

"You think that eh?" said Sakura pushing back.

Hinata and Sakura sighed, when Sasuke and Naruto started beating each other up.

Sakura and Hinata decided that they needed their rest. So, Hinata and Sakura separated the two giving them headphones instead. They needed to rest , preliminaries were just around the corner .

**But…So did Danger**

**Last time on Iohc Cire's scribbles **

Hinata: Never?

Me: Wait…fine I'll tell you …not….Naruto NOW!

Naruto: Arashingan! (Nothing happened)

Me: Are you serious?

Naruto: Hey it just happened last time! Wait I don't even know what it's called yet in the story

Me: Oh, brother

Itachi: LoL

ME: I thought Takumi forbid you to use the Mangekyou sharingan

Itachi: Shhhhh!!

Takumi: Itachi! (Runs with chainsaw chasing Itachi)

Me: Yay, Tsukuyomi is broken

Hinata:... Give me power!

Me: Be Patient on the next chapter will be the Preliminaries the next you'll get you're power happy?

Hinata: Yay!


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

Naruto sighed as Tsunade went through her speech about the importance of this exam. The computer randomly generated a fight.

Naruto vs Shin

"Go Naruto" said Hinata

"Are you ready to lose boy" said Shin running towards him

Naruto sighed, Amateurs as he used his sheath and bashed him unconcious with one blow. His eyes flashed white as he lost conciousness. Then they flashed red.

"I won't lose!" said Shin

Then shin unleashed demonic Chakra. Naruto knew this wasn't going to be an easy match . But, Shin continued until he had six tails. Naruto was immediatly grabbed by the monster and thrown at the wall. The beast countinued punching Naruto. It roared and broke the sound barrier causing Naruto to cover his ears.

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata

Tsunade wanted to stop the match but , the elders intervened.

"I am going to stop this match" said Tsunade

"No You are not!" said an elder

"That boy will give up" said another elder

"But, he won't he'll die before that happens" said Tsunade

"That's the idea" said Danzo

Tsunade bit her lip furiously as Naruto was being beaten to a pulp.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and stabbed the monster in the eye. It roared in pain.

"Open Initial Kenpo Gate! Gate of Power!" yelled Naruto

"Kenpo...But...How...Subeta?"said Danzo

"Looks like your attempts to stop Naruto are useless" said Tsunade

"Kakashi-sensei...What's Kenpo?" said Sakura

"It's a lost art before Chakra...shinobi used ki...but, you see chi is more raw power than chakra...Chakra is maluable, while chi is not... When Lee uses his gates he unleashes ki...hidden power found in the human body. However when opening a Kenpo gate is much different and almost suicidal... The belt Naruto wears forbids him to mix a certain amount of Ki into chakra. But, Naruto is just using physical attributes of Chakra." said Kakashi "However because, Naruto is adept in Ninjutsu...transfering raw ki into a Ninjutsu takes a lot of studying...training and not to mention control."

Enormous amounts of Chakra acumilated around him. He used 5 clones to form a Rasengan.

"That Rasengan is not stable...It's a ticking time bomb" said Kakashi calmly.

"Black hole Vortex!" shouted Naruto. The Rasengan became bigger then Naruto. His clones stood around the Rasengan. The Rasengan started pulling everything towards them even the light in the room had disapeared. The Rasengan was pushed towards Shin and it drew Shin closer and closer. The room got darker and pitch black.

**Boy…**

Fox?

**I feel others…**

Who…Who are they?

**There are at least tailed Demons **

Four…Why are they gathering?

**No…wait there are 2 others coming from the east, another from the west, and one from the south.**

Wait all the other eight?

**Yes…**

But why…Why…Why are they gathering!?

**HAHAHHAHAAHAHA!! **

Fox ANSWER ME!!

**It's beginning Boy…the end of Konoha…the End of all the five great Shinobi nations! The last and fourth Shinobi war is coming! **

No It can't It won't happen It won't I won't let it happen!

**No, Naruto you will watch it happen after all you are the child of the Prophecy, the jailer of the nine-tailed fox, the wielder of the Namekaze and Arashingan! The fate of your village has come to a close…and your friends…But can you do it? Boy! Can you defeat all of them? Just what are you prepared to sacrifice that can save the Shinobi world from shattering from a reality to a myth! **

Naruto heard Hinata's voice.

"Naruto you won... you sorta blew up the stadium...but other than that Good job!"

"Naruto wakey...wakey!" said Sakura

"I have a better Idea" smirked Sasuke

"DOPE!" said Sasuke"Wake UP!!"

An Orange was thrown into Naruto's face. It was thrown so hard the juice came out on Naruto's face. Sakura and Hinata sighed, another fight. Naruto looked paler then ever. Sasuke's triumphant smile on his face disappeared. Naruto looked down at his bed. Sasuke could sense a grim tone in Naruto. Sakura and Hinata were also, worried that Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto…"said Hinata "We all won…Lee, Neji, Gaara and Temari did too isn't that great?"

Naruto didn't respond

"Naruto are you okay, maybe I should give you another pain reliever-"said Sakura but, Sasuke put his arm in front of Sakura

"Naruto…was it talking to you again…you know him" said Sasuke in a serious tone

Naruto's face was covered by his long yellow hair, but he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke saw that his eyes lost it's vibrant energetic dark blue. It was almost colorless. Naruto nodded, and then sighed.

"Who Naruto…?"Said Hinata

"I'll tell you guys later" said Naruto in depressed tone

In the other room, Gaara and his siblings were talking. Naruto and Sasuke came in.

"Naruto do you feel the others as well?" said Gaara

"Yes, I do…it's like there all gathering towards one place" said Naruto "And, my … my demon is getting restless" replied Naruto

Naruto sighed, "We should report this to the Hokage and the incident in the forest" looking at Sasuke

Sasuke nodded, "But how will we? We'll have to wait a day! We have to talk to Kakashi or one of the other Jounin!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening any time soon…" said a Genin opening the door.

Deep in the forest the wind blew dangerously…

Hikaru angrily asked "Jiraya…Takumi…Why are you…Are You Betraying Konoha?"

Itachi shut his eyes, "No, they aren't it seems we have a big problem all of the tailed beasts, or Bijou are coming to Konoha… and The Akatsuki are planning to destroy it to a crisp using it's secret weapon which requires all of them including Naruto…"

Hikaru said "Why so patriotic Itachi after what you did?"

Itachi exhaled, his eyes opened revealing the Sharingan. Hikaru was not at all surprised to see he was in Tsukuyomi. But, he was stunned that Itachi did not summon up a torture device of any kind. Slowly, Itachi revealed in detailed with pictures and moments how he killed the clan. Itachi and Hikaru went back to the real world. Itachi coughed up some blood and wheezed.

Jiraya eyed Itachi, "You will kill yourself if you push yourself especially in that Condition Itachi"

Itachi weakly smiled, "I…We…Don't have much time left I'm afraid they're moving so damn fast…And he's here as well…Yes, he's here in this village once more to get his revenge…He's coming to finish the job…This is his third try he was awfully close 14 years ago . Now, he's really out done himself…He gathered all the beasts to fuel that God forsaken weapon."

Takumi supported Itachi with her arms, "Itachi save your strength you've already beat up half of the entire Anbu squad…give it a rest!"

Itachi smiled, "I tell ya the Bar for becoming Anbu is a lot lower than it was years ago…Eh Hikaru?"

Hikaru smirked, "So, I guess you're back"

"It's nice to see all of us back together again" said Takumi

"Not all of us…" said Hikaru

Itachi sighed, "I want to get some ramen…"

"But, I made you a lunch…" said Takumi

"But, I want Ramen" pouted Itachi

"No, buts mister!" said Takumi

"Transformation jutsu!" Said Itachi

Itachi turned into Hikaru and started to run with Takumi hot on his heels.

Takumi caught up and grabbed Itachi's wrist and with a rice ball and shoved into his mouth. Then Itachi's transformation dispersed and Itachi was choking on it. Itachi fell to the ground head down.

"Itachi?" said Takumi starting to worry

Itachi's corpse remained still until it turned into smoke leaving a note behind.

"Dear Takumi, Gone for ramen Be back soon , Love Itachi…By the way this note will explode in 3, 2 , 1" the letter read

The explosion was actually just an explosion of flour that was all over Takumi and Hikaru.

"ITACHI!!" yelled Takumi and Hikaru, "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jiraya smiled, "He always was a prankster, like someone I know"

Back to Naruto…

The Genin looked pretty normal until he dispersed his transformation.

"Remember Me?" said Kisame "Because I definitely remember your brother Sasuke-kun he talked about you all the time!"

"It's that shark guy!" said Naruto "Watch out his sword can drain your Chakra"

"You do remember me!" said Kisame "Well, then shall we get started"

"Naruto stay out of this one, the doctor said you can't heal abnormally right now and you can't fight to your full potential" said Sasuke

"But, Sasuke" said Naruto

"Don't worry I have a jutsu saved up that could kill Itachi himself" said Sasuke "But, it will take awhile to charge"

"I'll cover you" said Gaara releasing his sand.

"Interesting…" said Kisame smashing his sword into the ground. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Gaara used his sand to move the floor below him to shield him from the dragon.

'My sand will be nullified if it touches water' thought Gaara

Kisame ripped the floor barrier guarding Gaara with his sword. Kisame swung down at Gaara and smashed his left shoulder with his sword.

"Gaara!" said Sasuke

Kisame's sword dug deeper into the sand until Gaara turned into sand. Gaara appeared behind Kisame. The sand swallowed him and wrapped him up.

"Sasuke start charging that technique, already!" yelled Naruto

Sasuke nodded, preparing the techniques. He used the same hand signs for Chidori; however he raised his right hand in the air. Sasuke activated sharingan, and gathered massive amounts of Chakra.

"Sand Burial" said Gaara

But, Kisame turned into water, "Water style: Water Shark bomb Jutsu!"

The Shark went after Gaara, but was intercepted by Naruto's sword. The attack was cut in half. Kisame raised his sword and swung downward at Naruto. Naruto was holding the sword with his left hand due to his injuries. Kisame pushed down on Naruto's sword. Kisame laughed, "Nice Sword!"

"Thank you" said Naruto "Sasuke! I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't have waited this long to be killed!"

"Just give me a second" said Sasuke

"Water clone jutsu" said Kisame, making five of him

"That technique is rather amusing" said Kisame "Your arm will get stiff sooner or later"

Kisame's clone kicked Naruto in the side .Naruto went flying into the right wall. Kisame's other clone got Naruto in a water prison jutsu. The other clone dispersed himself on Gaara. His sand was completely useless. Gaara was also in a water prison. Now, three Kisame rushed toward Sasuke.

"Well Done, Sasuke" laughed Kisame.

"..." said Sasuke sighed" Sorry Naruto"

Naruto and Gaara were in disbelief. Sasuke betrayed them.


	13. Chapter 13:Evil in the midst

_**Chapter 13:Evil in the midst**_

Naruto and Gaara were in disbelief. Sasuke betrayed them.

"Wasn't it obvious that I didn't attack Sasuke first?" said Kisame "In fact, I did not attack him at all"

"Orochimaru made a deal with Akatsuki that if he delivered the nine-tailed fox .He would be spared from his assassination." Said Sasuke

"That's right" said Kisame

"However…that contract does not apply with me!" Said Sasuke as he swung his arm down

"Chidori Dragon Devastation!" yelled Sasuke

A bright shining blue lightning bolt soared down from the dark clouds Sasuke had made with his Chakra. The Sky roared furiously and ripped through the roof into the room. The Lightning intensified and crashed down in front of Kisame in the form of a Dragon. It roared causing all the water clones in the room and the water prisons to disperse due to its high frequency of sound. It then crashed down at Kisame. Kisame used the edge of the sword to protect him. The Dragon drove Kisame back so fast. Kisame went through the wall into another room. Then it drove Kisame through the floor boards until Kisame was in the basement. Kisame continued blocking the dragon with his sword. The sword was working overtime to devour the Chakra. Kisame realized that the sword itself would be destroyed at this rate. He used all his might into one swing; he pushed the dragon up the floors again. Kisame jumped out from the floor boards but, the last thing he saw was the flash of Sasuke's sword.

Meanwhile at the Ramen Shop…

"Well, Well if it isn't Hikaru Subeta?" said Ayame

"Oh, umm… Hi" said Itachi disguised as Hikaru

"So, I heard you and Shizune…well you know" said Ayame

"Yah, well…umm…" said Hikaru not knowing what she was talking about

"So, how was it?" said Ayame

Shizune sat down beside Hikaru, "How was what?"

"Well, I asked Hikaru if he enjoyed last night" said Ayame

"Well…" said Shizune blushing,

"Umm…Uhhh…it was...Amazing…" said Itachi getting the picture "The best time ever yet"

Takumi and Hikaru were hiding on top of a building. Takumi was covering her mouth with muffled laughter. Hikaru was flustered.

"Really!" She said, "Because, you did last a very long time"

Itachi put his hand in front of his mouth, trying his best not to laugh.

"Well, that's sweet of you" said Shizune giving Itachi an open mouth kiss.

By this time, Hikaru started to draw out his sword. Takumi drew two of her short swords. They knew one thing, Itachi was a dead man, he just didn't know it.

"Yah, Well I have something important to do...I…will be back" said Itachi flustered

"But, your order-" said Ayame holding a bowl.

"To go please!" said Itachi grabbing the bowl of Ramen.

Suddenly the sky turned dark with clouds and a large amount of Chakra was apparent. Itachi dropped the bowl of Ramen.

"Hikaru, What a waste" yelled Shizune

Hikaru and Takumi also, felt this tremendous power.

Itachi had no time to lose. He ran towards the forest of death…

Back to Hinata and Sakura

"What was that!" said Hinata

"I don't know but, I think Naruto's in trouble!" said Sakura

The girls went to Gaara's room where Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto stood beside a whole through the floors and a dead Kisame.

"What happened?" said Sakura

"An Akatsuki, he tried to steal Gaara and Naruto" said Sasuke

Anko came running in , "What happened! An Akatsuki! The Uchiha and The Kyuubi kid!? Looks like I missed the party!"

"On the contrary you didn't!" said a voice from behind,

"Indeed!" said another

Two more Akatsuki entered the room behind Anko.

"My name is Kakuzu and this Hidan!" said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked like a zombie. There were stitches all over his body. Hidan looked like a vampire with long white hair, who carried a triple bladed scythe.

"Looks like a talented bumch!" said Hidan "Let's have some fun!"

"More Hearts to add to my collection EH?" Said Kakuzu, revealing that he already had 5 under his shirt.

"Careful!" said Anko "These are S-Rank Missing NIN!"

Sakura and Hinata were shocked, but Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were composed.

"Let's go all out!" said Naruto

Gaara and Sasuke nodded.

Gaara stared to transform into his demon form. Sasuke activated his curse seal. Naruto released his nine tail chakra. Sakura and Hinata were scared of all of them. Sasuke went to curse seal level 2 and Naruto went to one tailed.

Sasuke said, "Gaara cover us! And, the girls! Oh… and that proctor too. Naruto you come with me!"

"Chidori" said Sasuke flying at Hidan.

Hidan did not even dodge at all; Sasuke's Hand went through Hidan. But, Hidan just smiled and said, "Foolish Uchiha!" Hidan reached for his triple bladed scythe and tried to cut Sasuke. But, Sasuke used his wing to hit Hidan through the wall. Naruto used his cloak to grab Kakuzu and ram him into his fist. But Kakuzu used an Earth ninjutsu to intercept the hand. A hand came out of the ground and blocked Kakuzu. But Gaara's sand gathered around Kakuzu.

"Sand Burial!" said Gaara.

Hidan came back but, Sasuke formed a black Chidori and Hit Hidan. But, black markings appeared on the floor. Suddenly Sasuke cried out in pain.

"This is a very special jutsu " said Hidan, "You see what ever pain I receive you get!"

"But, why aren't you dying" said Naruto

"Because, I am Immortal!" said Hidan.

Kakuzu slowly got up from Gaara's attack, and smiled, " four lives to go!"

Madara entered the room mysteriously in a black fog.

"Sasuke!" said Madara "Let me show you, what really happened on that faithful day your brothers act of kindness really was!"

Naruto ran in front of Madara with a rasengan.

"Down boy!" said Madara activating his Sharingan, Naruto dropped to the floor, "The Sharingan has the power to control the Kyuubi Chakra! You shouldn't rely on that too much."

Gaara summoned a huge wave of sand but, Madara evaded it and used a poison gas. Gaara went to sleep and Madara threw him out of the building. He used a shadow clone to throw him at the village.

Madara smiled, "Everything is going as planned!"

Sakura and Hinata ran at Madara but, Madara simply used Tsukuyomi. Sakura fell to the ground but, Hinata was unaffected due to her Byakugan.

"Interesting…"Madara said "I wonder?"

"What is your name?" asked Madara

"Hinata Hyuuga" she said uneasily

"Do you want power girl?" said Madara

"Yes, but-"

"Not from me?" he laughed

"…."

"I can see much potential inside of you I'll make a deal with you…if you do as I ask I will give you power; leave your friends alone…just as long as you do as I say. " he said

"Alright" she said unwillingly…

"Look into my eyes!" he said doing some hand signs, and cutting his and her finger tips with a kunai and pushing the cuts against each other "Sharingan Awakening: Open Hatred"

Hinata felt something coarse through her blood. She screamed as her eyes started to reveal the Sharingan. There was black chakra surrounding her and Madara. She felt his entire Chakra course through her veins.

"This jutsu was used on the Hyuuga separatists who separated from the clan I was there leader, the jutsu was first on me and then the Uchiha clan was born…that is right this is how the Uchiha were to come to power…Hatred!" Said Madara

Madara was hit by a sword before he could finish his blood transfusion. A sword had pierced his heart and he was thrown out of the way. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were shocked to see someone take care of Madara so quickly.

"Sau-Sauske?" said Hinata

Itachi stood in front of Hinata she fell forward and he caught her.

Sasuke and Madara were shocked to see he was still alive. Naruto was just really confused.

"Itachi…so you live but, you are out numbered…my apprentice" said Madara

Itachi you traitor!" said Hidan

Madara smiled, "His allegiance has always been with the leaf!"

"What?" said Sasuke

"That faithful day he killed the Uchiha clan by the order of Konoha village because, the Uchiha clan was planning to destroy and conquer Konoha isn't that right Itachi" said Madara

"No, it isn't true…IT can't be No, it's impossible!" said Sasuke

Itachi sighed, and shed a tear.

"Here stands the greatest Hero of the Shinobi world treated as a criminal after all he prevented a Shinobi war!" said Madara "The man who sacrificed everything for the sake of the village his family, his lover, his friends, his little brother and to find it in himself to kill them, torture them and abandon them must have destroyed all of the happiness in your life"

"No, not all but one "said Itachi "And, that one is all I needed, but, I am very weary of this great world. That is true but, spring will bloom again some day"

Takumi and Hikaru Subeta arrived at the scene. Jiraya and Tsunade appeared behind the Akatsuki.

"Until next time Itachi!" said Madara "My Apprentice!"

Madara turned into a flock of crows, and Disappeared in a blink of an eye. With the Anbu behind Tsunade, she looked at Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha You are under arrest for the murder of the Uchiha clan and the destruction of Half of the Hyuuga clan, please give your self up quietly" said Tsunade

Itachi smiled, some things never change


	14. Chapter 14:Itachi's decision

_**Chapter 14: Itachi's decision**_

:(Sorry Guys I've been preoccupied lately with studying when winter break comes I'll update at least 2 chapters and maybe throw in a christmas one shot or a new fanfic

"Itachi Uchiha you are under arrest for the murder of the Uchiha clan and the destruction of half of the Hyuuga clan, please give your self up quietly" said Tsunade

Itachi smiled, some things never change

Sasuke slowly got up absorbing a lot of this at one time was difficult. Itachi's smile disappeared. Sasuke looked into Itachi's sharingan eyes fearlessly. Itachi was in his Uchiha clothing. He didn't look any different before he killed the clan. Sasuke had nothing to say and put his head down. Naruto groaned, the belt prevented his true strength to come back.

"You are not leaving this village alive Itachi Uchiha" said Tsunade

Itachi took a deep breath, and exhaled. In a blink of an eye Itachi threw a smoke bomb. He picked up Naruto and ran. Tsunade coughed, "Get the Anbu all the Shinobi of this village. Itachi will not live to see another sunrise!"

Summoning all of his speed he ran into the forest of death. The Shinobi were hot on his trail. He continued running and suddenly he heard Naruto speak.

"Hinata" Naruto said, "Hinata…"

Itachi stood dead in his tracks with Naruto on his back. He looked past his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment to think. He was already halfway to the exit of the forest. But, that girl will surely die, if she doesn't... that's a worse case scenario…no, Naruto is more important, if he could just keep Naruto away from the Akatsuki for one more month. He will have to wait 3 more years to use his weapon. The village comes first, emotions are useless.

"Please save Hinata…" said Naruto "Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Tsunade-Sama, Anyone please save her"

Itachi stood on the road with two pathways; this could be very dangerous…

Takumi, Hikaru and Jiraya arrived next, to Tsunade. Tsunade was looking over Hinata. She already sealed off all entrances of the forest of death with 3 squads of Jounin at each gate. She even had the liberty to summon Anbu back opts, the entire force to stop him. But, what is wrong with Hinata. Her heart rate was failing. It appears that some sort of poison was in her blood. But, it wasn't poison, she checked her entire anatomy. There was no poison. If it was physical trauma there would be some bruise or, a dent. But, she only had a few scrapes. It didn't make any sense. Every aspect was either minor or fine…What's going on.

Sasuke stood up, looking at the Hokage. Tsunade now noticed the fallen Uchiha.

"He poured blood into her…He did something strange…Hinata …" Sasuke half conscious.

Hikaru and Jiraya were baffled. Tsunade was just confused.

"The only person that can save her is…" said Takumi "Itachi…"

"Takumi…" said Jiraya, seeing Tsunade get angry

"I think it's time she knew too" said Hikaru "Don't you agree master Jiraya?"

"Jiraya…" said Tsunade as if he had betrayed her.

"There's no avoiding it any longer…" said Jiraya

Jiraya sensed a hidden presence.

"Why don't you show yourself you old geezers" said Jiraya

The elder council opened the door.

"Jiraya we command you to keep your mouth shut!" said Danzo

Angry winds gathered around Hikaru. Danzo s cheek was cut from the wind.

"How dare you speak to Master Jiraya like that!" said Hikaru

"Monstrosity" said Danzo pointing at Hikaru, "Poor excuse for a Shinobi"

"It's good to see you haven't forgotten me" said Hikaru

"How could I forget, the Lord Hokage's little brother?" said Danzo, "Hikaru Subeta"

"Of course your sister-in-law, Takumi" said Danzo pointing at Takumi

"But, of course you're missing two members of the great four!" said Danzo

Takumi's eyes flashed a dark blue.

"Never ever disrespect our sensei!" screamed Takumi

"What the fourth Loser?" said Danzo "He and I fought and I should have won…but, because he developed that technique-"

"The match lasted three seconds" said Kakashi behind Danzo

Kakashi never sounded angrier. The fourth Hokage was his mentor, the hero of the entire village. He of course, wanted to defeat the fourth in battle. But, to show such disrespect for a great man, a great opponent and a hero who is no longer living. To show no respect for the deceased was unforgivable.

"Oh, yes there's the great infamous Itachi Uchiha." Said Danzo, "The final member of the great four"

Tsunade yelled, "What is going on!"

"Oh, well I might as well tell you now!" said Danzo, "It appears the cats out of the bag!"

"Itachi Uchiha did not murder the Uchiha clan" said Danzo

Sasuke flinched and Tsunade were shocked.

"No, he was ordered to exterminate the entire clan by the village." Said Danzo "Because the Uchiha clan was planning an attack to take over the Leaf village"

"To protect his village, he killed his entire family" said Danzo "And, I have to say, I liked every second of it"

Sasuke eyes flashed red.

"The Uchiha were monsters! Monsters! Thieves! Jutsu thieves! Criminals! A low bunch of common thugs!" said Danzo "Isn't that right that Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt deep hatred for this man. Even, more hatred than he sought to kill Itachi. The curse mark swarmed on his body once more.

"And, that whore Mikoto" said Danzo, note Mikoto is Sasuke's mother

"CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke, the Chidori turned black yet he wasn't even in his curse seal level 2.

He ran at Danzo, he moved so fast Danzo barely had enough time to react. He caught Sasuke's Chidori by his wrist. But, Sasuke kept pushing him and Danzo smashed into a wall. The Chidori was nearly a quarter of an inch away from Danzo's heart. The elder council swarmed around Sasuke but, Jiraya and Tsunade intervened. They pushed the elders away.

"You know Itachi still failed to do one insignificant factor" said Danzo "You!"

"Sasuke don't listen to him" said Jiraya

"You're not a murderer!" yelled Tsunade

Sasuke used his other hand and punched Danzo in the face. The sound of the screech died off.

Sasuke collapsed instantly. Danzo was bleeding from the mouth. Danzo picked up Sasuke's sword and put at Sasuke's neck.

"You'll do as I say!" said Danzo, "Back away or, I kill the boy!"

Kakashi, Hikaru, Takumi, Jiraya and Tsunade backed away angrily.

"Ha Oh yes the precious Sasuke!" said Danzo, "Pity his brother will not live to see another sunrise thanks to you Tsunade!"

"Uchihas I tell you what pieces of shit thay are and now The clan will fall forever never to return to it's former power!" said Danzo

Danzo slowly backed away and bumped into someone behind him.

A cold voice made him nearly drop Sasuke, "Danzo it is a pleasure to see you again"

Danzo began shaking, and turned to face Itachi, "You!"

Itachi smiled, "For some one who was one of the greatest Shinobi should know never to look an Uchiha in the eye!"

His cold harsh voice pronounced the instrument of his revenge.

**"Tsukuyomi!"**

Itachi stood before the group of Shinobi and his brother on the floor. Danzo soon followed, after Itachi severed his head from his body. The elders grew afraid and went to a corner. Itachi moved out of the doorway revealing Naruto's body resting against the wall.

"I propose a trade" said Itachi "The girl's life for my name cleared and a fake new identity for me"

Itachi pointed at Hinata, "2 weeks is all I need from her"

Tsunade was baffled by this sudden offer.

"Well, what do you say?" said Itachi, "I want a new life with Takumi for this girl's life"

Tsunade bit her lip and then sighed, "You don't have to-"

"I know you know but, that does not change anything" said Itachi, "I am presumed dead by the five Shinobi nations and the Akatsuki, if the Akatsuki knew I were alive and are targeting their members secretly my cover is blown. So I want you to make a fake Identification and a new life for me doesn't that sound fair?"

Tsunade nodded, "I will only certify you if Hinata comes back alive"

Itachi smiled, "She will be well"

Itachi's smile widened, "She will be stronger than anybody in this room, even I and possibly more stronger than the boy who loves her"

Hinata: Yes! It's all me Baby! More Powerful then any of those guys even Naruto!

Naruto:Sigh- Hinata I think the authour meant stronger than me with the belt

Me: no without the belt

Naruto breaks down in shock

Hinata squeals with delight

Naruto: Why did you do that!

Me:Dude she tried killing me with a Katana and got Itachi to nearly kill me!

Naruto: sigh

Hinata: Iohc- Cire...

Me:Yes...

HInata: What powers do I have?

Me: Next Chapter

Hinata: Come ON

Me: you will know when I update

Hinata gets out a chainsaw

Hinata: Umm... some advice...Type faster


	15. Chapter 15:Inner Demon

_**Chapter 15: the Master of Dark and Light, the true power of Hinata Hyuuga**_

Hinata awoke in a cold sweat. She felt dizzy and very weird. She discovered she was in a different pair of clothes. She blushed uncertain it was guy or a girl who had done this. She awoke to find she was outside in the middle of the night by a warm fire. The sound of crickets was calming and the cracking of the fire made her sigh. She was relieved that she was still alive wherever she was.

"You're Awake" said a cold voice

She looked to see a man who looked like Sasuke except older.

She shyly tried to hide but, it was no use, "umm…How did I get here?"

"…" The Man stared at her, "So this is the next heir to The Hyuuga Clan…"

She yelled, "Are you trying to kidnap me?"

"No…" said the man, "Do You Remember?"

Flash back…

"Look into my eyes!" he said doing some hand signs, and cutting his and her finger tips with a kunai and pushing the cuts against each other "Sharingan Awakening: Open Hatred"

Hinata felt something coarse through her blood. She screamed as her eyes started to reveal the Sharingan. There was black chakra surrounding her and Madara. She felt his entire Chakra course through her veins.

"This jutsu was used on the Hyuuga separatists who separated from the clan I was there leader, the jutsu was first on me and then the Uchiha clan was born…that is right this is how the Uchiha were to come to power…Hatred!" Said Madara

Madara was hit by a sword before he could finish his blood transfusion. A sword had pierced his heart and he was thrown out of the way. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were shocked to see someone take care of Madara so quickly.

"Sau-Sauske?" said Hinata

Itachi stood in front of Hinata she fell forward and he caught her

Flashback end…

"You're that guy who saved me!" she said, "Well thanks for saving me! I'll just go back to the village now"

The Man smiled, "You can not leave just yet"

Hinata was startled, "What do you mean?"

"That jutsu that man used on you is changing you and unless I don't teach you how to control it…You could kill yourself or, worse…" said the man

"So…I see…But, why are we outside of the village?" said Hinata

"Two reasons…the first I am a missing Nin" The man said

Hinata jerked back, "What are you wanted for?"

"The annihilation of the Uchiha Clan and the massacre of the Hyuuga Clan one year ago" said Itachi dangerously

Hinata was so scared she couldn't move, "That means…you're…you're…you are-"

"Itachi Uchiha" said Itachi

There was an awkward silence; Hinata looked down at her feet. In a blink of an eye she activated Byakugan. She moved a lot faster than she thought. Itachi of course predicted this. He simply dodged them, but as Hinata looked closer she could see where Itachi was going to move.

"Die murder!" She yelled

Itachi simply smiled as her hand went through his chest.

"You can sense it can't you" said Itachi, "The second reason, why I brought you here to control yourself…"

"Hinata Hyuuga I have one question would be so quick to kill someone before this?" said Itachi

Hinata simply got out a kunai and slashed out at Itachi. Itachi blocked her arm and suddenly she felt cold steel at her neck. The impaled Itachi turned into smoke, the real Itachi was behind her.

"Your Byakugan normally would have seen me behind you would it not?" said Itachi

Hinata was still angry she still had her kunai and tried to stab Itachi behind her. Hinata yelled in anger again, as Itachi dodged her futile attempts. Then suddenly her eyes turned into a red Byakugan. Black Chakra surrounded her and Itachi coughed because, of the charka's toxicity. The chakra rose into the sky. Her eyes were glowing crimson red and she was smiling.

"128 palms!" she yelled, instead of the green divination a red color came instead. The yin yang symbol turned into a black and red.

Itachi dodged all of them except one. She hit Itachi in the chest and he went flying and tumbled to the ground.

"I can't keep this up…But, I am so close…Should I end it now…No…I just need to be careful…Regular Shinobi would die with just one hit" said Itachi to himself.

Itachi got up and said, "You should have seen the look on Naruto Uzumaki's face"

Hinata s chakra flicker back to normal for a second, at the mention of his name. Itachi hated lying and trash talking his opponent. But, he had to see her true extent and sometimes sadness, anger and hatred are the only emotions that will trigger it.

"Right before I killed him!" said Itachi

"No…"she said,

"No!" she cried, tears flowed down her cheeks

"I remember him screaming your name … it was pathetic…" said Itachi

"I"LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She yelled

The Black Chakra increased ten fold, the aura was transforming her. Her eyes were revealing red anger. The black Chakra dispersed and her eyes turned into silver after the transformation. Except she no longer had veins.

"Finally…" said Itachi under his breath, "The legendary form of Byakugan, Tenraitsuki mokushi, or Divine Moon Sight. She is using her transformation jutsu Aeolus "

Two black wings came out from her back. The wings were feathered and her hair danced in the wind. Her nails grew a lot longer. She looked at Itachi and suddenly she closed her eyes and reopened them. An orb of white light appeared around and it grew until it engulfed Itachi. Inside this orb was like looking through the eyes of Byakugan. The world was whit and bewildered. Itachi noted it was a barrier of some sort. Itachi realized that everything except Hinata was able to move at Normal speed. Everything else was slow. The Do jutsu s GenJutsu Selene or, Goddess of the Moon, a variation of Tsukuyomi except it alters time and space. But, he doubted it could last as long as Tsukuyomi nor, it slowed time down as fast. But, then Tsukuyomi is an illusion this is reality. Itachi tried to call upon his own Do jutsu.

Tsukuyomi was broken easily Itachi's left eye was bleeding. Closing his left eye he examined Hinata's barrier coming closer. He saw the format and the style .The white barrier then went over Itachi. Itachi summoned the powers of Tsukuyomi. Itachi tried to copy Hinata's form. A black barrier came from Itachi but, it was a lot smaller. It barely covered himself. Hinata flew full speed at Itachi. Itachi couldn't move but as soon as Hinata came into contact with his barrier he was able to dodge. Itachi blocked a barrage of kicks and punches. He was being beaten badly. But, he grabbed on to Hinata while her being in his black barrier. He opened his bleeding left eye and said Tsukuyomi.

Itachi was panting. Hinata was somewhat at a disadvantage in his barrier. But, she was still able to fight back. Itachi decided that it was too difficult to use a full Tsukuyomi. He had to use a reverse one. Instead of three seconds in the real world is 72 hours in Tsukuyomi. He would try to be the other way around. But because Itachi never tried anything like this. Itachi discovered every three seconds was an hour. Itachi did this so Hinata could become tired but, she was still standing however, her barrier was gone. She was panting heavily. She opened her right hand and 5 orbs of white flame appeared and started orbiting around Hinata's hand quickly. They increased speed until a ball of white chakra appeared. It almost looked like a Rasengan except it was pure white. She ran at Itachi blindly. Itachi was careful to us e Amaterasu like a barrier. The flames surrounded him. He did not want to kill Hinata. The White ball of flame pierced through Itachi's barrier of black fire. But, not Itachi, Itachi had ducked and kicked using the flat edge of his sword he slammed Hinata out of the park. The bad news was she flew back at him with another orb of light. Itachi used Genjutsu to send crows flying at her trying to distort her. She missed Itachi by an inch. The ball of light destroyed a gigantic crater of land which was an acre wide.

"The Ninjutsu Apollo god of the sun." said Itachi, "I am almost there just a little more"

Hinata's wings grew bigger and she flapped her mighty wings. It caused gusts of winds. She yelled in pain as she unveiled the last jutsu. Darkness covered everything and Hinata's skin turned black her eyes flashing red again. The sky above started to swirl upon her. A tornado surrounded her and she flew up behind the moon behind her. She opened her wings and the Tornado dispersed. Clouds covered the sky and lightning was everywhere. The winds and rain started to come down . Itachi covered his face with his arms. The winds and rapid rains were cutting his skin. Hinata waved her Hand forward. A gust of wind blew towards Itachi. Itachi ducked, and saw behind him a huge canyon.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms" she said, a red divination appeared behind her.

"This is new" said Itachi, "Combined with

Suddenly she began doing her attack but combined with her current state. Hinata began rapidly firing large amounts of wind currents at Itachi. Itachi ducked and dodged as quickly as possible but he realized she was using every single angle of attack. Itachi tumbled and weaved as best as he could but sadly she was firing another and another one. Itachi could not dodge them.

"Fire Style: Hell Dragon Jutsu!" said Itachi

The red Dragon emerged and went straight at the wind currents. Itachi's dragon was cut to bits but, Itachi jumped out of the head of his dragon with his sword in hand. His sword almost made contact with Hinata except that she her attack broke his sword into pieces. Itachi made along fall downward. The hard ground behind him and the wind currents in front of him he had no choice.

"Susanoo" he whispered, the large sea god appeared to protect him. Hinata's attack was deflected back towards her. She quickly moved out of the way. Itachi looked at Hinata. He raised the famous artifact sword,_ Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_ ("Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"). This sword blade was enchanted with a single cut, it could put someone into a genjutsu for eternity.

Hinata flew right at Itachi's cheild with her Apollo. She went backwards. Hinata released an insane amount of black Chakra. The white barrier appeared and did not affect inside Susanoo. She formed another bigger Apoolo. She was using Aeolus, Appolo and Selene at the same time . She ran at Itachi but, Itachi swung his sword with the wrong side of the blade and Hinata was out cold but, still in her state. Itachi put his hand on Hinata's stomach. He placed a five prong seal.

Itachi brought her back to the campsite and collapsed in exhaustion. He looked back at Hinata.

"I will train you and slowly you will be able to use that power to a good use" said Itachi.

Back in Konoha…

Naruto was yelling at Tsunade.

"Where is she!?" yelled Naruto

"She in special care Naruto and you won't be able to see her in two weeks!" yelled Tsunade.

"But, I want to visit her" said Naruto

"She was sent to a special Medical Shinobi there was something I could not fix and it will take 2 weeks of one on one therapy she will be back I promise you 2 weeks" she lied

Naruto sighed; "Alright…I'm sorry I yelled at you!"

"It's alright" said Tsunade

Naruto left the office and Tsunade sighed .She looked at Itachi's old record. Itachi you had better keep up your end of the bargain.

Hinata:Hellz Yes that's wat I'm talkin about!

Naruto looks at mewith disdain: What have u done


End file.
